Acting out a certain truth R
by YumeLinzi
Summary: The revised version of "Acting out a certain truth." It is a bit different, but holds same idea.. Kyoko has alot changing in her life whether it's good or bad. Better summary inside.
1. A past you can't run from!

**This is the revised version. I hope you like it and like I said, it's a bit different than the one originally did. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:**

**In a blink of an eye, Kyoko's life before she was a stare sneaks up on her; her mother returns, Sho "starts" to care more, and her heart starts to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. As all this goes on, she also has to play a new part that isn't in her field. **

**Chpt 1; A past you can't run from!**

"Yes Sir. I understand." A women clicked on the T.V.

"You better figure out how to give me that money back, Saena!" A cold man's voice growled from the other line. On the T.V a girl with short orange hair came into view. She sat on a bench in a park and a young man sung. Saena glanced down at the bottom of the screen to see Sho Fuwa come up as the artist._ That girl, She looks like..._

"Have you heard of Sho Fuwa?" She changed the subject.

"Yes, why?" He continued to growl. Saena picked up her glass of wine.

"Who is the girl in his latest music video?" She could hear him clicking on a T.V. The girl on the screen faced another girl with long brown hair. Pain filled both of their eyes along with hatred and betrayal.

"Which one?"

"The short haired one that looks so innocent." She stated.

"I believe her name is Kyoko Mogami. Why?"

"I will get you your money." She hung up the phone before the man could say another word.

**A month Later...**

"Sho? Don't tell me your still upset about what happened last month." Shoko sighed. After Kyoko stormed out of the studio calling him a good-for-nothing-playboy, she refused to accept any calls from him. Ever since then, Sho been acting like it's the worlds fault he lost his only love. "Why don't you just tell her you love her."

"I don't love her!" He turned away from her. "Why would I love someone like her?" You tell me. Shoko thought. Sho threw himself on the couch and clicked on the T.V.

"Good afternoon Japan! I am Mia Uchida. Today we have a special guest who has such a wonderful story to share with us. Please welcome Ms. Saena Ojima!" The crowd gave a loud round of applause.

"What!" Sho screamed. What is she doing? That. That. That!

"Sho, do you know her or something?" Shoko was scared to ask.

"I heard about your story Ms. Ojima. It was so touching." Sho grinned his teeth.

"Yes, I know." Saena cried. "When I saw my daughter and son-in-law on T.V..."

"Son-in-law!" Sho snapped.

"Sho?"Shoko backed away.

"...I was so relieved to see them okay. It is so sad that I have to keep their identities a secret until I speak to them face to face." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "If they are watching this though, I want to tell them 'I love them and I am glad that that awful man didn't get the'" Before she could say another word, Sho turned off the TV.

"Glad my ass." He mumbled. Shoko glared at him blankly. She didn't know what was going on or why. "She don't have a single ounce of love in her damn body."

"Eh? Sho, how about we get going? We can't be late for your photo shoot." Shoko tried to divert his mind away from this Saena women.

"Fine."

**Ren**

"I loved my daughter with all my heart, but I knew that it was for the best to leave her in Kyoto. He would ever think of her being there." The women cried on the T.V as Ren walked into the lobby. Yashiro's eyes were fixed on it with fascination. _Sometimes I wounder if he isn't related to him?_ He thought about President Lory. _Wait! What she say? "_ Now that my daughter is becoming a star, I am glad she could live out the dream she truly wanted."

"Who is her daughter?" Ren asked Yashiro.

"I don't know. All she will say about her daughter is that she lived in Kyoto and is now in the show business. Sad story about how they had to be separated."

"Come on. I am not going to be late for the next shoot." Ren insisted. Kyoto? Is that possibly Kyoko's...it couldn't be."

"So how did the shots for the magazine go today?" Yashiro asked as they drove to their next appointment.

"Same as normal." Yashiro noticed the indifference in Ren's voice and smiled.

"You know, I heard that Kyoko was going to be at the photo shoot." Yashiro tried hard to see any change in Ren's appearance. Which it did. His eyes got calmer and he looked more like a man with emotions.

"How did you find out?"

"She just happened to bump into the photographer yesterday. He asked her to assist him as a LoveMe member to keep the celebrities happy and hydrated in this blistering heat. And she is unable to refuse. Plus I think she busted his camera." Yashiro recalled the incident the day before where she bumped into the photographer on the stair, because she wasn't paying any attention, and he dropped his camera all the way down to the first floor. "She felt so bad that she insisted on doing anything to repay him back. So she is going to be serving you."

Ren just sighed as Yashiro went into his lala land.

They both walked down the path to the park where the photo's were going to be taken. Ren winced once he heard two familiar voices arguing.

"Why the hell are you here?" A girl screamed.

"Unlike you, servant girl, I am here to get my picture taken. It seems they can't get enough of me." A boy stated, putting emphasis on the "servant girl." "Besides, you got some explaining to do about last month!"

"I don't have to explain myself to a playboy!" All of a sudden you could hear something or someone get thrown to the floor. No doubt about it it's those two. Ren sighed and continued on. The two were in view. The girl had orange hair and a pink jumpsuit that said "LoveMe" on the back. He noticed a dark aura around the girl. Yashiro must have noticed it too, because he hid behind Ren. Ren continued to smile as he walked up to her.

"Good evening Mogami-san!" She turned around to see him smiling. She instantly changed her mood. With a bow she smiled.

"Good evening Tsuruga-senpai." Sho picked himself up after the demon attack and glared at Ren. His eyes spoke of nothing but hatred.

"Any ways, I actually wanted to tell you Kyoko." He made sure that Ren heard him address her so informally. "Your mother appeared on T.V."

"Now your making things up!" Kyoko protested.

"Fine believe anything you want." He waved them off. "Oh! And I need some cold water!" Kyoko growled under her breath.

"Don't worry about it, Mogami-san." Ren reassured her. "I will give him his water."

"Oh No! Not happening. This is my job and I will not fall for that again."

"I am heading that way. You still are getting the water, I am just dropping it off on the way to the photo shoot."

"Nope! You head to your shoot, and I will do my job!" Before he could say anything she was gone and he was left to go take some more pictures.

_So, I wasn't imagining things._ She thought. _That really was my mom? What did she mean by son-in-law? And men trying to hurt me?_ Then Kyoko smiled. _There is no way that could have been her._

"Hey! Kyoko-chan! Can yeah get me some lemonade?" One of the stars asked as she walked past him. She stopped and bowed to him.

"Right away."

"Sho?" Shoko tried to communicate with him. "Is that women on T.V really bothering you?" She couldn't believe how he could get worked up over her.

"I knew sooner or later she would find out and come out of her disappearing act. Money is her brain after all." _Kyoko is in for the same amount of hurt that she had back then._

**Well? Is it starting to sound more interesting than the original? It's okay if it isn't. But I promise it will make more sense than the original. Please give me your opinions. The next chapter...The Non mean part! **


	2. Th non mean part

**Chpt 2; The non mean part!**

"Tell me Ms. Saena, are you planing to speak with your daughter and her husband anytime soon?" The reporter asked.

"He is not her husband yet, but he will be." She corrected.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes. It was arranged by his parents and I many years ago, before I left my daughter in their house for a safe Haven..." She stated as the TV clicked off.

"Lousy liar!" Sho scolded it.

"We better hurry." Shoko stated as she looked at the clock. "We can't be late." Sho pouted for a while.

"I ain't marring her." He stated as he walked out the door.

"Marry who?"

**Ren and Kyoko **

"Kyoko-chan!" Sawara called out as she walked past him. "This is for you." He hands her a script. "They need to know if your interested by tomorrow."

"Okay." She looked down at it. Don't! That is what it is called. Don't! "Who am I suppose to be?"

"The lead, Kohaku." He stated as his phone went off. He answered it and went off.

"The lead?" She asked herself. She took on step down stares and slipped. She flew threw the air and would have gotten hurt if someone hadn't caught her. She closed her eyes. She felt fingers claw around her should to support her.

"You should be more careful Mogami-san." A familiar voice scolded her.

"Tsuruga-sempai?" She jumped out of his arms. As he watched her jump he felt a sting go through his heart. He wished he could hold her for just a few more seconds, but he knew that that will never happen.

"Kyoko-chan? May I ask what are you going to be in now?' Yashiro asked before things got to awkward.

"Um...it's Don't. They want me to play the lead, but I don't know if I gonna do it. I haven't even read it yet." Ren's eyes widened in surprise.

"The lead?"

"Wow. Ren just agreed to star in it as well." Yashiro confirmed.

"Huh?" Kyoko tried hard to cover her fear. Luckily Ren's stomach growled which held off the conversation. "You haven't been eating have you?"

"I been extremely..." He tried to make up an excuse.

"No excuses! We are going to get some food in you right now!" In fear of Kyoko, Yashiro agreed and forced Ren to agree as well. As they all ate, Kyoko gave Ren her famous pep talk about keeping healthy and having a proper diet.

"I promise I will watch his dieting more carefully." Yashiro promised. He could feel Ren giving him a dark betrayed look. He just laughed nervously, trying to ignore it.

"Tsuruga-sempai? Is everything alright?" Kyoko asked. "You don't have a fever do you?" She leaned over the table to feel his forehead. He felt her skin touch his and he started to burn up. He fuoght to control himself. _Why me?_ "Not only did you not eat, but you also came to work sick!" She scolded him.

"I assure you I am fine." He lied. _I would be fine if I can't control these feelings._ "Thank you for your concern though. Now do you mind taking your hand off my forehead." He teased. She blushed as she pulled away. She hadn't realized that she hadn't removed her hand. He chuckled at the sight before him. A teenage girl, blushing uncontrollably and squirming in her seat. _She is so sweet and innocent._ "Now, are you sure your," emphasis on the your, "not the one feeling a little feverish."

He reached over to check her temperature just as she had done to him. Kyoko's entire face turned red. She tried to move or push his hand away, but she just couldn't move. Her entire body froze. _Why? What is going on? My heart is beating so fast. _

Yashiro watched the two naturally flirt with each other. _Why won't they just say they love each other? You swear these two came out of a manga or anime! They keep dragging this out forever. Everyone around them knows they love each other, so why not just admit it. I don't know how much more I can take. They need to be together, but how am I gonna get them to confess?_

"So about the new movie.." Kyoko changed the subject while Yashiro day dreamed about the two getting married. "Who do you play?"

"I will playing the part of Hiro Kato." He explained as Kyoko looked at her script. She found the name just below Kohaku's.

_Hiro Kato is a young man that is to take over his father's company in the near by future. He thought that is the one and only thing he wanted until he met Kohaku Kouno, a young girl who's heart is filled with love and sorrow. He instantly falls in love with her, but unfortunately she hates him. Only then does he realize that she is the fiancee of his father's rival's son._

"You're playing Kohaku Kouno, right?" Ren confirmed. "You must be a bit excited that she isn't exactly what you would call a mean part."

"I don't know. I have to make my mind up by tomorrow." She read what the description of Kohaku was.

_Kohaku Kouno is a young girl in her late teens who is in love with her fiancee, Kei Sanu. She loves him so much that she sticks by him even when he abuses her. Because of her love towards her fiancee, she is forced to hate Hiro Kato, the son of Mr. Sanu's arch rival. Despite her forced hatred, she grows to love him and see that he is a really sweet and wonderful person. This causes confusion in her heart and the delay of her marriage. _

"I think you would regret it if you didn't take this opportunity to show that you can play parts other then the mean ones. That is what you want right? To expand your horizons." Ren encouraged her.

Yashiro tuned into the conversation. _If she really becomes Kohaku, then that means...it's perfect!_

**Saena**

"Yes, may I speak to Mrs. Fuwa? Tell her it's her old friend, Saena. Thank you." Saena waited on the phone. She heard a woman's voice come on.

"Saene, is this really you?" Mrs. Fuwa asked.

"Yes. Tell me, how is my baby doing?" She could hear a gasp on the other end of the line.

"I am so sorry Saena. I wouldn't be able to tell you. She went with Sho to Tokyo some time ago."

"Least the two love birds are still in love, don't you say." Saena tried to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"You're not mad that we let her leave?"

"Why should I? Sho wouldn't let anything happen to my princess. He loves her very much you know. I was just curious when the wedding was going to be. You know I don't what to miss my only daughter's wedding."

"I don't believe there will be a wedding. I wish there would be. I love Kyoko so much."

"Don't worry, I believe they will still get married." Saena reassured her.

"Ms. Ojima, you have an appointment in about a half an hour. I think we should get going." A man walked into her room.

"Well, I will talk to you later sweetheart." Saena hung up before walking out the room.

"Ms. Ojima, are you sure this is a good idea?" The man asked.

She chuckled at his ignorance. "If my Kyoko marries Sho, then our company will get enough publicity to take back what belong to it."

**I will admit, I enjoy creating this evil Saena. And the movie is even fun. That is what my mind is trained and being trained to do, to created charters and stories. Please give me your opinion. Next Chapter... A mother's unconditional love**


	3. A Mother's unconditional Love

**Chpt 3. A Mother's Unconditional Love. **

_Little Kyoko stood there as she watched her mother walk away from her life. She watched as tears and confusion filled her eyes. She tried to run after her mother, but she was already gone._ _Kyoko cried and cried. _

"Mogami-san?" Mogami-san?" Ren shook his secret love gentle, trying to wake her up. _How did she fall asleep with her eyes open?_ "Mogami-san?" He sighed. "Kyoko-chan?" He changed the name. She snapped out of her dream and turned towards him.

"Tsuruga-sempai?" She had forgotten that she had carpooled with him to the meeting for their next movie. All the cast members were to be there. Luckily, she didn't have to start that day; Ren did. She still weren't sure about the part, but she knew she had to give it a shot if she didn't want to act mean anymore.

"Ready?" Ren asked. She gave him a nod before getting out of the car. "May I ask what you were thinking about?" He asked as they walked into the studio.

"Nothing." She lied, she could feel that 'your lying to me' face. She hated the fact he could easily tell if someone lies. She knew he was waiting for the truth, but she couldn't say it. So they walked slowly and quietly next to each other to the conference room.

"Welcome! I am Ken Yamamoto. This is my first movie that I will be directing!" The director greeted everyone. "My friend is actually new as well, and he is the one that wrote this beautiful story!" His heart-eyes beated as he twirled around like a ballerina. "I am just sure you guys will act so wonderfully that my debut as a director will be fantastic!"

Ren mentally rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Kyoko as she flinched at the sight of the director. That is going to be a problem. He mentally noted. Kyoko jumped as the director popped up in front of her.

"Now what is your name?" He asked.

"Ah! K-ky-kyoko Mo-Mo-" She stuttered.

"Kyoko Momo?" His energy toned down in confusion. "I just call you Momo-chan! It's cute! You'll be playing Kohaku, right?" She nodded.

"Kyoko, you got to stay calm. Your not going to like everyone you work with, but at least act like you do." Ren scolded her.

"Right! Sorry, Tsuruga-sempai!" She bowed apologetically.

"Another thing, Momo-chan?" He teased. She blushed. Luckily, a man interrupted him.

"Mogami-san? You have someone who wished to see you."

"Huh?" Who would want to see me?

"Yes. She is in the lobby right now."

"Tsuruga-sempai?" Ren nodded.

"I going to get ready for my first scene, you can come to the set when your done." He explained. That man said "she" so he can't mean Sho, but still, to play it safe. Ren thought as he walked into his dressing room.

Kyoko followed him. She looked around the room when she saw the one women she was afraid she was going to see.

"Kyoko!" Saena exclaimed as she saw her seventeen, almost eighteen year-old, daughter. "Oh! Kyoko! How have you been?" Kyoko stayed silent. "Kyoko, I know it been some time, but..."

"If you're going to talk to Kyoko-chan, I will please ask you to take it into a private conference room." Yashiro interrupted her.

"Just who do you think you are?" Saena snapped.

"I am Kyoko-chan's manager. You may call me Yashiro." He lied. _This is what Ren told me to do if it is who he thought it was. I just hope that this will work! _

"Fine." Saena gave in. They all went to a private room to talk. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Only if Kyoko-chan wants me too." Yashiro replied. Saena gave Kyoko the silent look.

"Yashiro, wait outside for me." Kyoko stated. If anything get's out to Ren, he really will hate me then. Yashiro left the two to talk.

"Kyoko, what made you decide to join the acting industry?" Saena asked. Kyoko stayed silent. "How is Sho? I saw your guy's video, impressive."

"Who's Sho?" Kyoko played innocent and clueless. "I don't know who this Sho is?"

_You know for an actor, She's really are bad at it._ Saena thought. Both of them fell under a dark uncomfortable silence. The room seemed to begin closing in on the two. _Why is she being so difficult? My Kyoko simply would have welcomed me back with open arms. My Kyoko would have had glittery eyes of love when I spoke of Sho. What happened? What made my daughter change so dramatically? Age? I didn't expect her to change that much! I didn't think she would loose her caring and forgiving personality. _

"Kyoko, I know that I don't deserve to be in your life now. I left you, and I promise you that I ain't going to interfere with your life. It's just," Saena worked up the tears, "when I saw you and Sho. That you were alive. I was so relieved! I thought that he would have killed you for sure!" Kyoko's expression softened. "If that evil man wouldn't have came into my life, If he wouldn't have threaten to kill you, I would have been able to be there for you." Saena looked directly into Kyoko's eyes. "I see you're hurt and feel betrayed, but honey, I didn't betray you. I swear on my father's grave," Not that I give rat's ass about that damn bastard, "that I only left to protect you!"

**Ren**

"I am going out, Father." Ren, Hiro, said as he began to walk out the door.

"You be careful now!" His father warned. "There are many men who would be more than happy to take your life for the price of money!"

'I am aware father." He replied. "I am more than prepared if any situation like that were to accrue." He walked off the set.

"That boy is going to find himself in a whole lot of trouble if he ain't careful."

"Cut!" Ken cried out. "Fantastic! Just as I was hopping for! Beautiful! Beautiful!" He danced around.

"Yashiro?" Ren noticed his manager standing near the exit. Ren walked over there, care not to get in the director's way. "Well?"

"It is her." Yashiro frowned. "When I left, things didn't look so go either."

"Why did you leave?" Ren asked 'calmly.' Yashiro knew he was in trouble.

"Kyoko-chan asked me too." He shivered. _Ren is extremely angry! What should I do? _ But Ren just sighed.

"You know, I think the father should be a little more,hm, fatherly?" The director thought out loud. Then he nodded, "Let's redo that scene with more realness to it!"

"You go check on her." Ren ordered before he went to redo his "beautiful and fantastic scene."

**Kyoko**

"I see. So that is your story then." Kyoko relied after hearing the story. "If that all you have to say, then may I go?"

"You don't believe me?" Damn! I can't change it either!

"Kyoko-chan? Ren is looking for you." Yashiro lied once more.

"Okay!" She cried back through the door. "Sorry mom, I have to go." She bowed and headed for the door.

"I will prove it to you!" Saena stood up and declared. "I will prove that I truly do love you! I will prove that I did the things I did out of love! I will prove it to you until the day I die if I have too! because your my daughter and I love you! Nothing will ever change that!"

"That explains why you went to the press before you ever thought about seeing me." Kyoko shot back. Her demon's threw a wieght of guilt on top of Saena, and Kyoko walked ou.

**I hope I am still hanging in there. I loved being able to create this fruity director. Fruity people are really fun! My opinion anyways. And I know some of you might not agree on how I wanted Kyoko to react, and that's okay. Everyone going to take in the situation differently. Well, I hope you enjoyed either way. Next Chapter...Just one! ( Saena doesn't give up until Kyoko agrees to put her future into the devils hands.)**


	4. Just one!

**Chapter 4- Just one**

"Momo-chan!" Director Ken cried out as he danced towards her. "How are you today! You look so fabulous! I just wanna hug you!" He leaned in to give her a hug then pulled back. "Oh! But I shouldn't. You're too cute for any man to hug." Kyoko blushed.

"Mogami-san?" The man from the other day, Ota, interrupted yet another awkward conversation. "SHE has been leaving messages all day. This is the third day in a row. What do you want me to do?" He frowned. Kyoko could tell that he was exhausted already. Only an hour he had been working, and he already got 47 calls from the same person.

"I am truly sorry." Kyoko bowed apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "But, about HER?" She thought for a long time. Wavering between calling her and let her keep calling.

"You know," The director stepped in, "I know she might have done things the wrong way," Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise. "But that is how parents get sometimes. They don't know what to do or how to act."

"How?" She began to ask.

"I have my ways of getting information." He winked at her. She frowned and looked down at her feet in shame. "She didn't know how to get your attention, so she got the attention of the country, in hopes that she would catch yours in the process."

"But," She started to protest.

"It's going to be awkward and confusing at first. I know you have mix feelings towards her, but you have to give her a chance. She just as hurt and confused as you are." He explained to her. "When I was a little bit older than you, my dad came back into my life. I hated him for leaving, even though he had a good reason. When he came back, which is why I hated him even more, he came back and embarrassed me in front of my first love. After that I refused to have anything to do with him, but my mom forced me to give him a chance. And you know what?" Kyoko gave him a questionable took. "I did and he is now one my best friends." Kyoko listened to the advise and compared their situations.

_When I first saw her on TV, I didn't know how to react. I was angry because she didn't come looking for me! She just sat there in front of cameras. Maybe Yamamoto-sama is right and she didn't know how to take in everything._ _And when I saw her in person. I guess neither of us knew how to act. I was speechless. I still was upset over the press, but_ s_he did apologize for her actions, and she meant it too. "Because your my daughter and I love you!" She really was sorry. _

"Yamamoto-sama?" She lifted her head up from her thoughts.

"You go make that call!" He cheered her on! She nodded and took off.

"How did you know what was going on sir?" Ota asked.

"Lory-chan and I was talking about how beautiful and amazing Momo-chan is and that happened to come up!"

"Lory-chan?" Ota looked like he was ready to vomit. "You do realize this is a professional business, right?"_ And President Lory is a man. _

**Saena**

"Don't worry sir." Saena spoke to a man on the other line. "It's just a little bump on the road."

"It better be!" He warned.

"There is just one thing I wanted to ask you."

"What is that?" She could hear him tap his fingers impatiently on his desk. I can't wait until I get rid of this old fart for good! Then it will be me running the show. She thought bitterly. "Well? I don't have all damn day you know!"

"Ren. A man yesterday by the name Yashiro mentioned him. Who is he?" She asked.

"You really are as dumb as you look, aren't you! Ren. Ren Tsuruga, he is top of the charts right now in acting!" Why would...

"Kyoko-chan? Ren is looking for you!" She could recall Yashiro saying. Why would a famous actor...

"Thank you." She shut her phone and smirked. "I just found the key to my daughter's heart."

"Ojima-sama?" A man spoke through the crack in her office door. "You have a talk show host that wishes to have you on her show. Do you accept?"

"Hold the interviews for now, Tsuneo." She chuckled.

Her phone started to ring. She glanced at it. "About time." She flipped it open. "Hello?"

**Kyoko**

"Hello?" She heard her mother's voice. "Kyoko? Kyoko is that you!" She felt embarrassed and nervous.

"Yeah. I want to apologize for how I behaved the other day. Even if you did make a mistake, I shouldn't have been so hard on you about it."

"I forgive you. Actually, I wanted to apologize. You were right, I shouldn't have went to the press about our story before coming to you." Saena sniffed from 'crying.' "Please forgive me! I asking for one chance. Just one."

"Alright." Kyoko hesitated. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Her antenna started to go off.

"Good. How about just you and me tonight for dinner?" Saena asked bluntly. Kyoko got really nervous. _Tonight? Why so soon? "You have to at least give her a chance."_

"Ah, sure. Just the two of us." Saena gave her the name of the restaurant and the time. "Thank you. See you there." Saena waited until she heard the click on the other line.

"Tsuneo!" She waited for her sectarian arrive. "Arrange a dinner with Tsuruga-san at eight. Tell him Sato-san wishes to hold a meeting with him." Tsuneo nodded and was ready to go make that call. "Oh! While your at it, a dinner with the Fuwa family with me at the same time and place. Thank you." She could tell from his expression he was trying to figure out what she was up to, but he didn't say a word.

"I am going to have fun tonight." She smirked as she looked at the pictures her 'money' board. _Ren, Kyoko and Sho. _"A whole lot of fun." If it I am seeing what I think I am, he will get more money then he knows what to do with.

**At the Diner**

"What!" Kyoko exclaimed when she saw Sho and his parent at her mother's table. "What? What? What is he doing here?" She pointed at Sho. Sho just shook his head.

"The Fuwa's just happened to come here as well, so I figured 'why not have a family dinner like we use too?'" Saena lied.

"Dirty ass liar!" Sho mumbled. Saena heard this and kicked him under the table. "Damn!" He hollered as he jumped.

"Sit down Kyoko." Saena gestured for her daughter to join. The angry Kyoko obeyed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about your guy's wedding." Kyoko's face turned red with anger.

"What? You didn't know?" Sho rolled his eyes. "We were arrange by these three to be married. Didn't you hear that on TV?" He made sure Saena heard the last word very clear.

"I am not marring him!" Kyoko stood up in an outrage.

"Calm down, Kyoko darling." He mother warned her. "I said I wanted to talk about it."

"Talk isn't the right word." Sho mumbled again. More like Bargain.

"I won't marry this. This. This playboy!" Kyoko tried hard to fight off the tears of anger.

"Mogami-san?" Kyoko heard the last voice she wanted to hear.

Saena glanced behind her daughter to see Ren staring painfully at Kyoko. _That is what I thought! He is in love with her. This is getting interesting now._ Saena thought pleased with herself. She took a sip of her wine as she watched the scene before her play out.

Ren tried hard to fight back the strange desire to cry. His chest began to twist into a painful knot. _Kyoko is to marry Sho? Kyoko? This isn't..This can't be happening!_

"Ts-ts-Tsuruga?" Kyoko turned around to see her beloved senpai. Her heart pounded heavenly as her stomach turned. _NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening!_ "Tsuruga-senpai?

**I hope you all are starting to like Ms. Saena. And I know some of you probably wont like that I made Kyoko give in, but it for a good cause. The next Chapter...A virus called LOVE (Kyoko and Ren are unable to bare the pain that consumes their hearts) **


	5. A virus called Love

Chpt. 5- A virus called LOVE!

The alarm clock went off for Ren. He stared at it emotionless. S_he is getting married. She will be with her prince._ He hit the snooze button; a button he didn't even know exist. For the first time in his entire life, he had no desire going to work nor up for that matter. _I never felt so dead in my entire life. Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken?_ The alarm went off again but he just hit the snooze and rolled over. _I didn't felt this bad when I was actually sick._

**Kyoko**

"What! What do you mean 'Ren is sick!'" The director panicked. "This is bad. Very very bad! We running behind! Without Ren we can't capture the most important scenes!" The man ran back and forth as if the world was about to end. Yashiro got a gloomy look on his face._ I don't think you want him here today._ "Oh my god! We are going to be days behind! What do I do? I can't simply call off the scenes for today, but I can't have them without Ren! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!"

"Tsuruga-senpai is sick?" Kyoko appeared in the door way with her hands clenching her bag for dear life. A flash of panic then pain fell across her face. _I was hoping... She started to think but then cut herself off. No! I can't think like...What was I thinking? _

"Momo-chan!" The director hugged her. "I am so glad your here! It's so troublesome isn't it! Poor Renny poo got sick and now we can't get the scenes in today! It's horrible! Just horrible!" Yashiro's heart stopped when he saw Kyoko begin to turn purple from the hug. Her demons tried pull him away from her, but they weren't strong enough.

"Director!" Yashiro cried out. The man snapped out of his panic and noticed Kyoko half dead in his arms.

"Momo-chan, you don't look so well? Did Ren give you this, whatever he has?" Kyoko fell to the ground, coughing up the last of her life.

"No. I feel perfectly fine." She regained her ability to breathe. _Tsuruga-senpai is sick?_ _It isn't anything like him to get sick and not got to work. He wouldn't miss a day if he was dying._ She frowned. _He must be really mad at me. _

Director Ken watched amused as Kyoko tried to gather her thoughts. _So this is what Lory-chan was talking about._ " Yashiro, darling." Yashiro cringed at the sound of that. "Can you do little old me a favor? Hmm?" The director gave a demon cupid look towards Yashiro.

"Yes?" The poor manager gulped. The director whispered in his ear the details of his favor. Yashiro nodded then his eyes sparkled as if he saw gold.

"Do you think you could manage that, darling?" Yashiro nodded, pleased. Kyoko watched as Yashiro left. "Momo-chan!" He turned to the young girl. "Looks like you get the day off!" He cheered.

"But!" She protested.

"Think of it as a day to find the Kohaku within you!" He gave her an energetic smile.

"The Kohaku within me?" She thought about it.

"You do want this movie to be Fabulous don't you?" She nodded. "Well, in order to be fabulous, you must become Kohaku!" He spun around. He looked like a young Victorian girl with a laced umbrella. "A loving girl with a fiancee who is chipping away her heart and hope." He did another spin. This time he appeared like a girl with dark eyes and hair with a deadly stare. "A hateful girl towards a man that is an angel from the skies!" Another spin and he was like a weak girl with torn up worn out clothes. Rain started to fall down on top of only him. "A lost soul that seeks desperately for some comfort from the rainy night!" How did he get the rain? Kyoko looked everywhere for the mysterious answer. He turned back to normal and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. A smirk former on his lips as a star glisten from those eyes. "You got to find the Kohaku within the Kyoko!"

_The Kohaku within the Kyoko?_

"That is your project for the day!" Another twinkle from his eyes and ._ How is he doing that?_ Stood there confused.

**Ren**

_A little girl stood there before a young boy. Her eyes glisten dreamily as he told his magical story about a far off land of fairies and butterflies. The little girl laughed and giggled. Then she was sad. "Will I ever get to see you again?" _

_Who would have thought that little girl... He thought about the first time he ran into the orange haired girl who had seek revenge on a young star...would end up being... _Ren thought about the first time he witnessed her abilities to act..._ "Tsuruga-senpai?" _He heard her last words echo in his head.

He bashed his head into his coffee table. Why do I have to love her? His phone went off and he looked at the caller ID. Kyoko. He rolled his eyes. Normally he would answer the stupid thing in a heartbeat for her. Not today though. Hearing her voice would be too painful for him to bear. This is what I been trying to steer from! The ringing stopped and a text message appeared.

_From Kyoko_

_Are you alright? I hope your eating well, and getting a lot of rest._

A small smile formed when he read it. Least she still cares about my well being. Then the smile faded. But I still am nothing compared to him. The phone went off again and this time it was Yashiro. Unlike Kyoko, Yashiro wouldn't give up. He sighed heavily.

"Hello?" He answered. I should have turned this off today.

"What do you think your doing?" Yashiro cried. "You are worrying poor Kyoko-chan to death! This is not like you! Please don't tell me that last night's episode got you that down! Your Ren Tsuruga!" He tried to put all of it out on the table at once. Once he noticed the silence on the other end he felt the depression that Ren felt.

The first cut is truly the deepest. Ren don't know how to handle being rejected or being dumped. In this case he must being feeling both. "You have another dinner with that Sato-san tonight. You have to go." Yashiro stated. "It is at eight at the same place. I will meet you there." He thought for a second. "And if you don't show, I will send Kyoko-chan to your door to make sure you have some company." He warned. This better work. He thought as he hung up.

"Great!" Ren slammed his head in the palm of his hand. He truly did feel sick now.

**Sorry this chapter may not be the best and shorter than normal. I got stuck a little bit so I cut it off there. Plus I want to add suspense. Hope you like this chapter. Next Chapter...back to the Beginning. **


	6. A virus called Love pt 2

**Chapter 6... A virus called "LOVE" Pt2 **

**Sorry for changing the name of the chapter but I think it make more sense this way since this was suppose to be in the last chapter. **

The love sick actor decided he had no choice but attend the meeting. He got a shower and got dressed. Your an actor this is what you do, act. It shouldn't be hard to act happy, right? He thought to himself, but the smile wouldn't stay on his face. He sighed in defeat.

He went to grab his keys when the script on his end table caught his attention. Dont! A story about a man who falls in love with a young girl who is already been claimed. He fit the part better than anyone. He fell in love with a girl he knew was true to only one man. Sho. Bitter thoughts of jealousy filtered through his mind.

"Kyoko." He thought aloud. The only reason why she is even in show business is for him. No matter what I do, he will always be first in her mind.

**Kyoko**

It was getting late in the streets on Tokyo. The teenage actress didn't care though. She didn't even pay any mind to where she was going, as long as she wasn't going home. How can she think about Kohaku when she knew it her fault that Ren didn't show up.

"He really hates me now." She stated. She thought about everything they been through up until this point. "Then again he never really did like me to start with." She could see the eyes of disapproval being cast down upon her. "I have been nothing but a burden on him. He does everything in his power to teach me everything he knows, but I." She felt a sharp pain go through her chest.

She took a turn into a park; away from the noise and the busyness. She need away from the crowds. "what am I suppose to do?" She tried to hold back the tears she had for the last twenty-four hours. She sat under a tree not far from the path. The entire park was empty and dark. "I don't want to go back home."

Kyoko fought hard with her emotions. Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel so guilty? Because I was with Sho? The tears started to build up, but she fought the back even harder. "I have to think about Kohaku!" She scolded herself. She picked herself back up and started walking again.

**Ren**

"She is late for her own meeting." Ren sighed. _How can a professional be this late?_ He looked down at his watch 8:22. "Isn't she the one who picked the place and time?" Yashiro tried hard to hide his nervousness. "Last night she didn't even show up."

"I will call her and see where she is at." Yashiro confirmed as he frantically searched through his phone. _Kyoko!_ He dialed the number and as soon as it went through it went straight to voice mail. "This is Mogami Kyoko-san! Sorry I can't answer right now. But I call back as soon as possible!" Yashiro let the phone slip out of his hands.

Ren saw the shocked expression on his manager's face. _No! NO! This can't be happening! Why did Kyoko not sure up for the meeting!_

"Is something wrong?" Ren asked curiously. Yashiro knew what would happen if he told him that Kyoko was the one that was suppose to come and that she won't answer her phone. He knew one of two things would cross his mind; One being she is with Sho, Two being she is in danger. Yashiro just laughed nervously.

"Nothing." He lied. "I will be right back!" Yashiro left the table and went outside. He tried to call her again, but she still didn't answer. " Yamatoto-san better know what to do." He called the director up.

"Hello Darling! How is everything going?" The man answered right away. Yashiro could feel a cold chill go down his spine.

"Kyoko-chan didn't show up!" He explained.

"I am sure I called her and left a message saying that I need to have a private meeting with her." The director confirmed. "Maybe she didn't get it."

"You mean she hasn't been answering her phone all day!" Yashiro panicked. Oh no! Kyoko-chan is in trouble! I knew it! I knew something was wrong!

"Relax I sure she has it off to get into character." The director tried to calm him down.

"If Ren hears about..."

"What? The fact you tricked me to see Kyoko and failed or the fact Kyoko isn't anywhere to be found." Ren stood behind his manager. Yashiro didn't dare move. He could feel the strong angry aura lurking behind him.

"I call you back."

**Kyoko**

Kyoko continued to stroll through the town, hoping to find something that will help her get through her part and her Senpai situation. She stopped and for once she actually noticed where she was going. "I know this area. This is where," She stopped herself from saying it. Without even thinking about it, she found herself back to the apartments she shared with Sho. She glanced up to see a light on in her old apartment.

She remembered watching the TV when Ren appeared on it and how upset that made Sho. She remember bad mouthing Ren because she wanted Sho to be happy. She said horrible things about him. Then when she first met him, she disliked him at first, just because Sho programed her to think that way.

Memories played back for her. Memories of how many times she wished for someone to be there for her. Memories of how many times she waited for Sho and he never came home. Memories of his parents and the inn. Memories of everything that has happened to her since as long as she could remember poured in.

There were a few that stuck to her though. The memories with Ren. She replayed bumping into him over and over in her head. She could still see the smile he had as she looked up at him. "He gave me a hundred that day, then he took it back." She could still see the stamps. "That was the day he first called me Mogami-san."

Her eyes widened. "Kohaku." She stated out loud. She thought about her character, Kohaku._ The girl who was madly in love with her fiance but kept being crushed by his absence. The girl who found herself in the presence of the enemy but can't help but,_ "Love him." Kyoko felt a stinging tear fall down her face.

_Is this what I feel? Heartbreak? I can't. How can I if I can't love? I don't love._

Ren looked back and forth through his windows when he noticed a orange head staring up at an apartment building. "Mogami-san!" He pulled up to the curb, but she didn't move. He looked closely to see a little tear form in the corner of her eye.

I have no ability to love, but yet. Kyoko saw a form walking towards her. She turned to see Ren standing there in front of her. She shook in fear. What is he doing here? I don't.

"I been looking everywhere for you!" Ren started to scold the teen. Before he could get another word in, Kyoko's tears started streaming down her face. "Mogami-san?" He failed to hide back the pain. Without realizing what he was doing, he devoured her in a huge embrace. He figured she would get upset and jump back like she always do, but she didn't. She just buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Come on Mo..." He started to say.

"Kyoko." She mumbled. "If you really don't hate me, then call me Kyoko." _I can't bring myself to love, but yet, I am in love._ Finally the weight of denial lifted from her shoulders. _I am in love with the one I was programed to hate. Just like Kohaku. _

"Come on Kyoko, let's take you home." He stated when he heard her stomach growl. He couldn't help but laugh. "Now Kyoko, how many times have I told you to take better care of yourself. You shouldn't be skipping meals." He teased. Her entire face turned bright red. "I will take you somewhere to eat."

She thought about it. "Actually, have you ate yet?" He shook his head. He didn't lie, he spent his time waiting for her then left without ordering. "Then is it alright if I make you dinner?" She stated shyly. She trying to make up for what happened last night. He assumed.

"Sure." They both got in the car and headed back to his place. By the time they got back, Kyoko was out like a light. A small smile formed on the actor's face. Sorry Sho, you may be the fiance, but I will not give up yet.

**Well, what do you think? I don't think it too bad since it been a while since I wrote a chapter. I starting to slow down on the ability to write. But anyways please give me your opinions and hope you read the next chapters. Next chapter...To be engaged to hell! _(The word is out! Kyoko and Sho are to be married. How is she suppose to get out of that one? And how can the Darumaya couple run business with all the paparazzi blocking their entrance.)_**


	7. To be engaged to hell

**Chapter 7- To be engaged to Hell**

"Mr. Fuwa! Tell me, are you and your fiancee going to be living together?" A women asked as her camera man followed Sho close behind. Sho ignored her seventieth question.

I love it when women follow me around and specially if they want to know about me, but Why does it have to concern Kyoko? He thought bitterly. Damn it! That damn Saena, I don't think I could hate anyone anymore than her right now!

"Mr. Fuwa?" The women continued.

"Please Miss, if you don't mind, I have to go write a song, expressing my thoughts towards my fiancee and my soon to be mother-in-law." He stated. Her eyes glittered as a romantic scenery of him singing about his undying love for Kyoko played. In his mind, he already had the first line written. _"Why did you have to come back and ruin my life." _

Shoko just walked silently along side of him. Ever since Saena announced the engagement of the two, Sho was a ticking time bomb. _Is he really that upset about marring Kyoko-chan? Or is he upset that he being forced to?_ She wavered about it for some time, but too scared to ask or take any guesses.

**Kyoko**

"He isn't coming." Kohaku stated emotionless.

"He said he would be here, and he will be. You'll see." Her friend who stood next to her stated. Kohaku didn't hear a word of it.

"He never has came when he said he would. He will call and tell me that he has to take care of business and will make it up next time. There will never be a next time though." She glanced in the opposite direction of everything she was waiting for; the movie, the date, the fiancee, everything.

Ren watched the set play out before him. He couldn't believe how, once again, Kyoko became her part so perfectly. This time though, it was different. He saw the Kohaku that he was suppose to be seeing, but he also saw that little girl he met in Kyoto. She had jet black hair and sorrowful, yet hopeful, golden hazel eyes. This was the Kyoko underneath it all. Yet, she shows this side of her and claims it to be Kohaku.

"You know he is very busy." Her friend sighed. "Least you know he is too busy to be having any affairs, right?" Kyoko thought about it. _He might be busy, but it don't mean he don't have time to have any affairs._ She thought about Sho. She could feel tears rising to the surface. _I am being forced to marry someone who don't even love me. _"Huh?" The girl stept back from the crying Kohaku, Kyoko.

The director watched carefully. _What is she doing? This girl don't to amaze me. _

"I wouldn't be to quick to make any notions yet." Kohaku stated. She walked away from the scene.

"Cut! That was excellent! I could have never wrote that better than you performed! You are truly talented Momo-chan!" The director cheered as he ran up to her and hugged her. The other actress grunted in disgust and stormed off.

"Thanks." Kyoko blushed. She still had the thought of Sho and her engagement on her mind. "But I did mess up." She could recall the last line.

"No no, darling you gave it more character, more suspense!" He continued on. Kyoko stared off over in Ren's direction. She saw the smile of a job well done on his face. He was proud of her, and to her surprise, that all she really cared about at the moment. She gave him a smile back.

That smile faded though as she remembered that soon she may never be able to see him again. That once again she is being forced to hate him by the play boy monster.

"Something wrong, Momo-chan?" The director noticed the change of aura around her. Kyoko shook her head and headed back to her dressing room. Ren noticed the change to, but decided to wait until she got out to bring it up.

**Sho**

"Two days of hell." He groaned. It has been two days since that witch announced this engagement of his.

"I don't know why your making a big deal out of it. You do love her don't you?" Shoko took a dangerous chance. As much as she didn't want him upset, she still wanted to know what was really going on through his mind. She knows he loves her, but yet he wants nothing to do with her.

He just rolled his eyes and continued to stare out of the window of their van. _Love Kyoko? _He thought about the time he shared with her growing up. How it felt when she said she found somewhere away from him to cry, or when Reino tried to take her and claim her as his own.

"Sho?" Shoko called out to him. He snapped out of his daze and realized he was at his next destination. "You ready?"

"Am I ready? Now that is a stupid question." He laughed, returning to his usual, selfish, self.

**Kyoko**

"Mogami-san? What are your thoughts on your engagement?" A reporter asked. People crowded around the girl as they all asked her a million questions. She glanced up at her senpai, in hopes he would save her. He just gave her a smile that reassured her she was okay.

This is killing every nerve in my body to hear them ask questions about the engagement. They both thought.

"Mogami Kyoko-san! Over here!" A young male reporter tried to gain her attention. " Why have you not been seen with your fiancee anywhere outside of work?" That question struck both Kyoko and Ren. You better think fast! They both continued to think the same thought.

"It's because if that man recognized him, I would still be safe." She recalled her mother's story about having to leave to protect her. That stirred up another batch of questions that the two continued to ignore as they made it to their way to Ren's car.

When they arrived at the Darumaya's, things were no better. More paparazzi arrived at their front door. "How am I suppose to get in?" She asked. If I can't get in, there is no way the costumers could get in. She instantly thought. She frowned as she thought of how much of a burden she has been and is going to be for the couple that took her in.

"Hey what is going on here?" A man leaned in the passenger window when he noticed Kyoko. "Don't tell me they all here for you, Kyoko-chan." he chuckled. Ren assumed he was a daily customer here. Kyoko nodded. "It be mighty fine hard to get in there today. So what this I hear about you getting married?" He whispered so the others couldn't hear. She blushed as she tried to hide the pain expression. "Here." He took a black cap out of his pocket and put it on her head. Then he took his jacket off and handed it too her. "This is your ticket through the crowd. He winked at Ren.

"Thank you!" She cried out.

**Saena**

"What did I tell ya?" She laughed in the face of success. She could here the heavy breathing of the man on the other line. "My plan is going just as I said it would."

"If I recall, you also claimed that we have outsiders to worry about." The man shot back.

"Who? Tsuruga Ren-san? I made sure he was crushed before I hit the next step. Besides, if he does decide to get back in the race, then I say let him earn me some more money. If he plays the game, then we will really get some publicity." She stated playfully.

"If your plan fails," The man began.

"Then off with my head. Don't worry though, this plan won't fail. My daughter always have and always will love Fuwa Sho. Even if she don't quite realized it."

**Kyoko**

Kyoko lied there on her futon staring up at the ceiling. _Because of me, the costumers had a hard time getting in the front door. It was so noisy it was hard for them to enjoy the meal they would normally have around here. Ever since I started show business, I been nothing but a burden on them_. She rolled over to her side and stared at the Corn stone. _What am I suppose to do? How am I suppose to keep those reporters away from here? You think they be good for business. _

Kyoko sighed. She was too tired to think about the restaurant or Sho and her engagement. _I have to find a place to live. _She thought sadly as she drifted off to sleep. _I don't want to be a burden like I was at the Fuwa's. _

**Well I hope you liked it. Sketching I know, but I don't like school and it hard to fit school work and Fan fiction in these days. Sadly. Well comment if you like and I have the next chapter up asap. Next Chapter...Evidence of my feelings ( _Nothing like waking up in the morning and seeing your name in the celebrity Gossip magazine, right? Ren and Kyoko having secret affairs! Saena is just loving the outcome of her money making plan. Hopefully Sho snaps out of his anger to realize he is still in the race with Ren._) **


	8. Evidence of my feelings

Chpt 8...Evidence of my love

"Ojima-san!" The paparazzi meet up with her outside the hotel she was staying at. "Do you have any comments on the latest news?" A man held up the magazine with "Tsuruga and Mogami having affairs?" as the heading article.

"I do not believe this to be true." She answered confidently. "If it were to be true, Tsuruga-san would have spoken up, not to mention my daughter would decline the proposal of this engagement." She put on her sun glasses and headed towards her car. "Good day sir."

Inside the vehicle her assistant was already waiting. "Didn't Kyoko-chan decline?" Saena laughed. "What? Aren't you worried that she is going to speak up about not wanting to marry Fuwa-san?" He couldn't believe how calm this women was about how things were playing out.

"I already know she wont." She confirmed. "My daughter will put Tsuruga Ren before her own desires. That is the type of person she is; Never has cared about what happens to her as long as those she loves is happy." _That is the worst quality in this world to have._

"Ojima-san, I don't know what your talking about."

"You will see when my dear daughter attempts to open her mouth."

**Sho**

"What the hell!" Sho screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone around him in the studio just kept walking. They all knew what he was pissed off about it and didn't want to intervene. Shoko sighed at her failure to hide the magazine. "Ren and Kyoko are...are..." He could picture Kyoko making Ren breakfast in the morning after a long night of cuddling. A shiver went down his spine.

Shoko opened her mouth to try to say something to calm him down, but then shut it. There was no use trying to get through to the jealous teen. His first love fell in the hands of his enemy. She felt sorry for him, but yet, she knew that Kyoko would eventually fall for someone else. That is how love works. _I just wish he would listen to me sooner, before it was too late._

"I bet that stupid bitch, Saena is involved with this article!" He pledged to himself. Shoko blinked in confusion. He started laughing as he discovered her plan. "Sorry Saena, that isn't going to work." He threw the magazine in the trash can. "You're going to have to try a lot harder if you want a reaction out of me."

Shoko couldn't believe what she witnessed. She could hear two boys behind her, who also witnessed the strange scene. "Talk about denial, man! That dumb ass is just going to keep letting the girl have the affair because he don't want to admit that she found a better guy."

"Lucky bustards if you ask me!" The other boy stated as they both walked away.

**Ren**

"Mogami-san is not going to like this when she sees it." Ren sighed. "And I bet the two cupids are loving this." He tossed the magazine aside as he got out of he car and headed towards LME. People all around him stopped and stared at him. Many girls whispered to one another. The boys he could hear call him a lucky bastard. So this is what it feels like to have the entire nation know about your love affairs. Even if we don't have a love affair.

Ren stopped when he heard the wheels of a bike come racing down the sidewalk. "She must be late today." He sighed once more. The day had only begun and it felt like he went all night and day working.

Kyoko came speeding around the corner; sweat dripping from her forehead. It was almost impossible for her to get out of her house for work. "Hey look isn't that her?" She stopped when she noticed Ren standing there staring at her.

She was well aware of the magazine and the article about their relationship. Kyoko felt the wave of awkwardness that hung in the air between them. She couldn't deny the fact she wished that article held some truth. Nor could she deny that Ren must have been pissed when he saw it. "I wouldn't date her if she was the last person on this planet." She could hear Ren's reaction in her mind.

Ren noticed the change in her mood. She must be really embarrassed. He thought. Not much to his surprise, she bowed apologetically to him. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be such a...I didn't want them to mistaken me as your..." She tried to find the words.

"You didn't do nothing wrong, Mogami-san." He stated. She looked up to see his sincere smile light up the entire world. "I enjoy your company, and no mythical article is going to change that." He confessed. She gasped as he said that, and he left her with those words. I am running out of time to tell her how I feel. Starting today, I have no choice but to start showing her little by little that I can love her more than Sho Fuwa can.

He enjoys my company? She thought to herself. Kyoko could feel her face burn up. Does that mean he don't hate me? Does that mean he isn't mad?

"Ren!" Yashiro came running up to him. "Your late." Ren picked up the speed. "What are you going to do about the article?"

"Use it to my advantage of course." Ren answered with a smile on his face.

"It's going to cause a lot of problems for Kyoko-chan." Yashiro stated.

**Sho**

"Fuwa-san! Is this the reason why you and your fiancee have not had contact outside of work all this time?"

"Fuwa Sho, do you plan on confronting Mogami-san on the matter of her affairs while you two were apart?"

"Fuwa-san, are you planning to stay with Mogami Kyoko-san after finding out about her affairs?" It was question after question after question. I hate Saena. Sho thought bitterly as he knew none of this would have happened if Saena hadn't reappeared. He stood there now, answering questions that he had no desire to even think about.

Flash thoughts of Kyoko and Ren cuddling up together and sharing meals together popped in his head through out the day. Each one bringing another stabbing pain in his chest. He wasn't ready to admit defeat. He didn't want to lose to Ren Tsuruga; not in looks, not in fame, and definitely not with his number one fan. _This isn't over yet Ren Tsuruga! Your going to be crying at my feet when this is all over with_. "My dear Kyoko and I will discuss those matters privately." He answered. _Saena might think she is the one using me and Kyoko, but I am the one using her. She is going to pay for what she did after Ren Tsuruga loses Kyoko to me. _

**Kyoko**

"See you tomorrow Moko-chan!" Kyoko cried out to her friend as she left the LoveMe room. She sighed as she was all alone now. "What am I suppose to do?" I can't go back to Darumaya and explain things to those people. I can't go home and face them. She sat there in complete silence for a long time.

A knock on the door made her jump. Her attention focused on the door. Yashiro appeared as it opened. "Ah! You are still here?" He was amazed that anyone was still there. Ren persistently told Yashiro that Kyoko should have already gone home.

"Um. Yeah." She blushed and looked away. _If he is here then that means Tsuruga-san is still here too. _

"Is something the matter?" Yashiro instantly responded to the transparent troubled look on Kyoko's face. She didn't answer. No words could find their out of her mouth. _If I tell Yashiro I don't want to go home, there is no doubt he would tell Tsuruga-san. _

"Yashiro." Ren joined the group. He held an impatient expression on his face. He stopped when he noticed Kyoko. So she really was still here. Kyoko stared at him. Her face turned red while her heart skipped a beat. Yashiro watch the two exchange looks for a few minutes before Ren couldn't keep it in anymore. He started laughing at the extremely cute expression his Kyoko held.

"Huh?" Kyoko tried to hold the annoyance in her voice. He is laughing at me? But then she realized the atmosphere changed in the room. She no longer felt burdened on her next move, and Ren didn't feel the burdens he took on that day.

Yashiro felt a bolt of fear go through his back. "Ren?" The man quickly regained his normal self, all the laughing out of his system. "Let's go." Yashiro stated before anything gets any weirder. He left the room so that they had no choice but to leave.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko stopped Ren before he could leave the room. He turned around and saw that debating expression on her face. "What you said earlier today?"

"If your asking if I meant it, then your answer is yes." He stated with the most breath taking smile. Her heart stopped at that moment. "I do enjoy your company far more than you can ever imagine. That why no rumors will ever stop my time with you."

"I." She started. "I like our time together too." His eyes widened when he heard that. _Does that mean she..._

"Do you need a ride?" He changed the subject.

"Uh-" She looked back down at the floor.

"Come on Kyoko-chan." He slipped her first name in there. She blushed when she heard him spoke to her so informally. _She does._ He couldn't hold back the smile.

_This is far from over. I will find a way to make Kyoko mine._

**Sorry this is really REALLY late, but school is kicking my butt right now. I have no clue what I gonna have exactly happen after this. Please comment and if you have any ideas you wish to give, feel free. Thank you.**


	9. What you would do for Love

**Chapter 9...What you do for love. **

**This will answer one of your many questions EmilyF.6. **

The drive was quiet after Yashiro was dropped off. Kyoko fidgeted in her seat nervously. Ren fought off the erg to smile or laugh with all his strength. Never in his acting life has he had problems keeping a straight face until she appeared before him. The girl he loved with all his heart. The girl that is to be married off to a kid that don't even deserve such a beauty after how he treated her.

Kyoko continued to fight with herself on where to stay for the night. I can't go back! I can't go back! But I can't have Tsuruga-san drop me off on the street corner, he know something was up. What am I suppose to do? Think! Think!

"Kyoko-chan?" Ren broke the silence once the battle in Kyoko's head became much to reveling. "If you don't want to go home, you know I have a spare bedroom for you for the night." He watched carefully out of the corner of his eye for her reaction. As he expected she twitched as she knew she was caught.

"I...I...Of coarse I wanna go home. Apart of being a celebrity is being able to handle these sort of things." She partly lied. How can he do that? How did he figure that out?

The car stopped in front of the restaurant and for a nice change only few men waited for her that night. She sighed as the car fell silent. Ren battled with his emotions while Kyoko did the same. If I go with Ren now, they for sure would have a story on it. Kyoko thought sadly.

Ren stared out of his window. He noticed the men had fallen asleep drunk. Must be the first timers trying to get a hit story. "Are you really going to marry him?" The thoughts slipped out of his mouth. Kyoko gasped as her cheeks turned red.

"Huh?" She couldn't believe what she heard. Ren asking her about Sho? She knew that he didn't like him, but why would he be concerned about Kyoko marring him?

"Never mind." Ren sighed with exhaustion. She turned away from him again and let the silence swallow them once more. He examined her as she began to enter a teary thought.

"My dream growing up was to be with Sho. I would follow him to the of the world." He frowned as he heard her speak about her fiance with such thoughts. "But." He tuned in more. "But I don't believe that is what I want. I don't want to go back to being that stupid girl that believed such an idiotic thought of him actually caring for me. What he did, I still can never forgive!" She balled up her fist. "I never ever want anything to do with him." She fought the tears. I want to be with Ren!

She felt a hand clasp her own. She looked up to see comforting eyes staring back at her. "Then why don't you tell your mother and the rest of the world that you won't be marring him?" She stared at him for a while. Tell mother "No?" Disrespect orders and say "No." She held a new fight within her head. Ren was glade he could persuade her to at least hold off the wedding until he could find a way to confess to her. "Until then, I don't think you, while waking up the steps, want to wake those men up."

She blushed as she knew what he was getting at, but she couldn't argue and win against Tsuruga, not that night at least. For some reason she got a bad feeling, if she didn't spend as much time with Ren she would regret it come morning.

How right was she.

**Sho**

"What!" Sho read the headlines over and over again. "Tsuruga Ren confesses his love in public!" He turned red while the image in his head kept playing.

"Oh Kyoko-chan! I love you so much! Ditch that loser, Sho, and marry me!" Ren stated while kissing Kyoko's neck. Kyoko blushes and playfully pushes him away.

"Oh Ren! Your much more handsome than that stupid Sho! Of coarse I will marry you!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Sho ripped the magazine into millions of pieces. "Kyoko is mine! I am the only one she is going to ever think of!"

"Anyone with any brains can see that story was made up." Saena stated as she walked up behind him. "The story contradicts itself numerous times." She bit down on the fan she held in her hand. Her devil seductive smile sent chills down Sho's spine.

"You bitch!" He snapped.

"Kyoko would never be so," She thought of the nicest term to use, "Careless. She watches her actions as well as her manners. As her fiance I believe you should know that about her by now."

"What do you want from me?" Sho stated in a deadly voice. People started to back away from the visible demonic vapors coming from him.

"To remind you that Kyoko loves to easily. Once she is in love, she will put the other's needs before her own. Isn't that right, Sho?" He recalled all the times Kyoko put her own needs aside to be with him; her schooling, her sleep, her life.

"I am going to marry Kyoko." He stated beyond the vapors. "And when I do, I gonna make you wish you never came back to our lives!" Not even Ren can compare to the hatred I have towards this women! And as long as she lives, everyone's lives will be miserable!

"Then the permission is granted then. Hm. Be a nice story to tell her when you two are old and gray." Saena smiled. "Your the one that eliminated her choice of becoming a bride." She whispered to herself as she walked away from the Sho that fought to keep himself under control in public.

**Kyoko**

"Kyoko." Saena snuck up on her daughter after Kyoko's lunch break. "Sho seems really upset about all the gossip. Please tell me these stories are not true?" Saena pretended to be a concerned mother. Kyoko's eyes glossed over in thought.

"Actually, mother, I was going to talk to you about that later today after work." Kyoko felt her legs shaking. You have to do this Kyoko! You decided this last night. You were going to tell her once again that you are not marring him. This time you going to tell her why! "I have no desire to marry Sho and I will not marry him."

Saena chuckled. Kyoko's eyes widened in fear. "Kyoko, my dear. You are going to marry Sho."

"I am not!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Do you really hate that Ren Tsuruga that much?" Saena stated with a wicked smile. "Do you truly hate him to the point that you will ruin his career?"

"What?" Kyoko fought back the tears. The statement caught her off guard. What is she saying? How am I ruining his career?

"I will make this clear Kyoko. If you don't marry Sho, I will charge for him being with a minor. The tabloids will hear of it and his career goes down hill faster than you be able to say 'I do.' Now, I know your not the kind to be so selfish to let that happen. Would you?" This can't fail!

"No." Kyoko fought the tears even harder.

"Good! Now you have a date with Sho tomorrow night!" Saena walked away from her crying daughter. "Oh! And another thing, tell anyone about our arrangement and Ren Tsuruga will pay more than just his career."

_NO!_ Kyoko screamed in her mind. _Why? Why is this happening to me? Someone. Someone please tell me that just didn't happen. Please!_

**I getting really bad and taking forever to write these chapters anymore. Anyways I hoped the story still staying on the line of making sense. Please comment. Next Chapter...First love good-bye kiss. (Do I have to explain what happens?) Stay tune!**


	10. First Loves Goodbye Kiss

**Chapter 10...First Loves good-bye kiss.**

Kyoko sat there crying her eyes out. Once again that women she called her mother made her cry out more tears than her body can produce. Ren! She thought in her head. Why did this happen? What am I suppose to do?

Her futon on the floor felt cold and hard. The blankets were unable to shield her from her misery and her pillow didn't bring her head any comfort. The stone she held in her fist didn't absorb any of her sorrows. She was completely at a lost. The only thing she was good for now was to produce tears and live with a man she knew had no desire to be hers and hers alone.

"I was so stupid to believe that I would be able to live happily with Ren." Kyoko choked. "I was stupid to even let myself to fall in love with him. I was stupid for even talking to her. I am just stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Her demons stayed in the shadows of the room while her angel cried long side of her. I

**Sho**

The thoughts of what Saena had said that day replayed in his head. "What did she mean it be a nice story?" He sighed and walked out into the living room.

"You can't sleep?" Shoko glanced up at him. "You're worried about Kyoko-chan, aren't you?" She knew he was shrugging with his thoughts that entire day.

"This wouldn't even be a problem if that stupid Tsuruga Ren didn't come into the picture!" He found the only excuse that didn't point fingers at him. Shoko sighed. "And if she hadn't came back things would be normal as ever."

"You mean Kyoko hating you, you denying that you love her, and Tsuruga Ren trying to get her to love him?" Shoko saw the words struck Sho where it hurt the most.

Sho just gridded his teeth together. He was tired of everything that had to do with Kyoko and Ren. The two names put together with an 'and' was enough to make him sick. "Kyoko is going to marry me. That he already lost."

_Maybe._ Shoko thought in her mind. _Something tells me that Tsuruga-san isn't going to let Kyoko-chan go so easily. Neither one of them is going to let go of her anytime soon. Poor Kyoko-chan. I can't imagine what is going through her mind right now._

**Saena**

"Why didn't you just allow her to marry that Tsuruga-san?" The man demanded answers from his boss, Saena. "He has more money! We can easily get loads from him!"

"He will also be the one to fight back with full force. Besides, I never liked the marriage that was all love. The thought of love is enough to make me sick." She stated as she played with an empty wine glass. She had over seven glasses in only the short amount of time she was back in her comfy office. "Love is so over rated. That why my daughter was so easy to strike down today. Because she loves."

The man thought about how sinister she sounded. Thoughts of his lovely wife at home and two kids came into mind. He loved his wife to the bottom of his heart along with his children. "So now what are you going to do, Ojima-san?"

"I just going to sit back and watch the tabloids go completely nuts over my daughter. Once she is famous enough, I going to take her for everything she is worth." She laughed as her wine glass fell to the floor.

"I will get a janitor." The man stated as he walked out on the drunken scammer. "Lord kill me if I ever betray my own daughter like that." He whispered to the spirit of his god.

**Kyoko**

Kyoko walked unsteadily through the halls of LME. She slowly mopped up the dirty water from the outside worlds rain fall. She fumbled over herself and her pain multiple times through out the day.

"Mogami-san?" Ren snuck up on the girl. "Are you okay?" She didn't turn around to face him. She didn't even acknowledged his existence. "Mogami-san?"

_How can I tell him? How am I suppose to say that I am marrying Sho? I can't do it! _She fought the thoughts once more. Before she realized what she had done she blurted, "I am marrying Sho!" Tears broke free from their cell behind her eyes once more. "I am so sorry." The mop fell to the ground.

Ren's heart stopped yet once again. _Kyoko is going to marry Sho? She said she didn't want. Why? This can't be happening. _ "You lied to me?" Ren's thoughts slipped out of his mouth. She turned to face him with her red swollen face. He could see she didn't get sleep. A painful sorry was written across her face.

"Why are you.." He try to ask.

"Sometimes you have to think of others happiness before your own." She shivered. _This is best for Tsuruga-san. I only got in his way. I only cause him more than he can afford. _

"So you are going to let him make you miserable because it makes him happy?" Ren tried to hold back the bitter anger from his voice. He pictured the torture Kyoko would go through just because it only thing to cheer up Sho. "What about you!"

_She said I had to marry Sho and Tsuruga-san would be safe. _ "Don't worry about me." _Why is he fighting me over this? I never seen him this mad! _She felt the heaviness of his heart with in her own. He looked like a child getting told that he had lost someone dear to him; so confused and angry. "I know your mad at me, and probably never what to see me again. I understand that much."

"Kyoko-chan?" Ren realized what was happening. _I don't know what made her change her mind, but now is better than never. _

"I am so sorry!" She yelled.

"Then at least let me say good-bye properly."She felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she had a chance to look up, Ren pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't help but note how sweet his lips tasted. She slowly and gently fell into his kiss and kissed him back just as sweetly. The two stood there in their kiss for what seemed like forever. To their luck, no one else was anywhere around that hallway.

_She said I had to marry Sho, she never said I had to love him. _

**It's a little shorter than normal, but I debating on two things happening after the kiss. And I know some of you are going to say that it's out of character for those two to kiss like that. Here is a quick explanation, "People do what they won't normally do when they are in depressing and difficult situations." Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, Next Chapter...Words from Father to Son (Ren isn't the only up that believes something is seriously wrong with the picture. President Lory gets suspicious of what really is going on, and when Kuu gets a hold of the new, things are going to get ugly.) **


	11. Lips and Love

**Hey, I know it been a long time, now computer is back so I will be able to write again. Recently, Kyoko got threaten by her mother stating if she didn't marry Sho, Ren would have to pay the price. Being Kyoko, Kyoko without hesitation agreed. Ren didn't take the news so well, but he left her with a kiss….. P.S sorry but I did change my original idea for this chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter 11 Lips and Love  
><strong>

Ren sat on the edge of his bed, bent over staring at his feet. _Why Sho? Why did she have to pick Sho? Did she truly, under all that hatred, loved him still? Did she really want to just get Sho's attention, not revenge?_ It didn't make sense to Ren why she would stop fighting against her ex.

His phone rang, but he let it go off. He didn't want to hear Kyoko's sweet voice or the Presidents cries of pity or anyone else's for that matter. He fell back as he stared up to the ceiling. "Kyoko."

**Kyoko**

"Mogami-san! Do you know you and Sho are the most famous couple in Japan?" The reporters hovered around her and Sho. She growled under her breath at Sho, warning him to remove his arms from around her. He didn't listen. Nothing in the world felt more right then feeling Kyoko's range underneath his arms as he held her close.

"Kyoko and I are so very thrilled." Sho lied. "Now excuse us." Shoko led them to the van and drove off. Sho glared out his window like he seemed to always do and Kyoko crossed her arms and stared out hers.

"Cute couple, huh?" Shoko sighed under her breath. She wished Sho would start acting like he did without Kyoko there; missing her and loving her. It was like he was a child; only wanting something that someone else has. He was back to mistreating Kyoko and Shoko already knew what was going to happen.

Kyoko's mind wavered back and forth from Kyoko Ren's kiss. She couldn't get it out of her mind. The taste still lingered. His painful eyes watched from the back of her head. His warm and secure embrace still wrapped itself around her. Those few minutes the other day with him was nothing like the years she spent with Sho. The two kisses were nothing alike. All this time she thought of Sho as a prince, but now Ren was a prince.

"Romeo and Juliet." She softly spoke to herself as they drove passed a sign announcing the play.

"What about them?" Sho became startled at her sudden decision to speak. Kyoko blush and turned away. She didn't realize she announced it out loud. Sho look out her window to see another poster across the street. "Let me guess, you want to go see it?"

"No! No! No!" She lied.

Sho thought about it for a while; going on an actual date with Kyoko. He imagined seeing Ren there and the jealous expression on his face. Then Kyoko's fairy world smile came to mind. Her spinning and twirling excitedly as they walked it and saw one of the most famous fairy tailed stories of them all. Ren would cry as she twirled her fairytale self over to Sho and give him a big embrace. That did it! "Shoko?"

"We are open tonight. Want me to order some box seats?" She tried hard to hide her smile. _Thank you, Sho!_

Kyoko wanted to continue to protest, but she didn't. For the first time since that day she swore revenge, she saw a small glimpse of the old Sho; The Sho that showed even the smallest ounce of concern and love. "Thanks." Was all she could say.

"Kohaku, you don't actually believe all those rumors do you?" Kyoko stared at the boy intensely. She didn't see the actor she was suppose to see or_, but instead she saw Sho.

"You lied to me." She blankly stated. "Stay away from me." She stepped back without moving her eyes. "I mean it."

"It's that guy isn't it?"

"He has nothing to do with this." She tried hard to control her voice; it cracked only slightly. The Director watched the flawless scene played out. Ren also watched unwillingly. Kyoko's ability to act improved much since the movie. Her face stayed in character, her actions flowed well with the words and she seems completely honest.

"You love me, Kohaku." He attempted to make a threat. "You know you do." Kyoko saw Sho's loving but yet cold eyes. _I love you? Do I love him? No. I don't. I hate him. What he did to me! I hate him! So why can't I say it?_

"I I," She startled to slip. "I I." Ren felt suddenly alerted by the change in atmosphere. His eyes locked on Kyoko and she turned to meet his eyes. Everyone within the room felt the storm brewing. She then remembered Ran's kiss. Her head bowed as she started to cry. "I don't." She shook her head.

"Scene! That was beautiful, Momo-chan!" The director started to cry with great happiness. Ren couldn't believe what he witnessed. Yet again, Kyoko managed to pull off the performance of a life time. "Momo-chan?" The Director glanced around for the young actress. She wasn't there.

"Interesting performance don't you think?" President Lory appeared behind his director. The director jumped away, startled. "Am I the only one that noticed Kohaku wasn't even in the scene?" The director blinked.

"What do you mean?"

**Kuu**

"Not long ago we were following the wedding of the century in U.K! Now we are reporting on the hottest celebrity engagement in Japan! This is Anna Bridget reporting for Hotwire international!" Kuu tuned in to the T.V in the other room as he got dressed. _I wonder if that has anything to do with what Lory was talking about on the phone last night._"Sho Fuwa, one of Japan's hottest singers, and Kyoko Mogami, Japan's rising star." Kuu ran out to see the girl being held awkwardly in the blonde's arms. "They are said to be married in three weeks. There is a tremendous amount of," Kuu turned off the T.V and headed out the door.

_"I think it would be best if you come to Japan for the time being. I will explain why when you get here. It involves Kyoko and Ren if that helps any."_

**Thank you for reading. It feels good to be back. I know it is short chapter, but I struggled to remember what I was planning on have happening. Please comment and stay tune. Chapter 12 (Revised! Romeo dies!)….Kuu starts investigating the stories on the engagement as he starts to smell something funky. Kyoko and Sho goes to the playing of Romeo and Juliet with her mother. Things don't work out the way any of them wanted. **


	12. Revised! Romeo dies

**Chapter12 Revised! Romeo dies**

Kuu sat in the airplane. _Almost there. _He thought as he glanced out to the clouds. A few seconds past and he returned his focus on his laptop. _Seana Ojima. _He typed into the search engine. Many websites popped up; many were about the recent announcement about Kyoko's and Sho's engagement. He scrolled down through the pages, hoping to find something that was useful.

His phone ringed and he looked at the caller ID. "You find something, Tama-san?" He answered. The pages went on and on and on.

"Yes, I managed to gather some interesting information. Now give me a good reason not to sell it to the press?" Tama Snickered from the other line.

Kuu's voice lowed. "I will pay you triple what they would. I want whatever you gathered in my hands and mine alone. Do I make myself clear?" Tama was silent and debated on the offer. Kuu, though, was already a step ahead of him. "And if you're still not satisfied, don't forget that I still have something that you may want to save your own ass."

"Alright! I will give you the information I have."

**Kyoko**

Kyoko glanced down at the dress that Shoko sent over for her to wear. It was a thin strapped, baby blue V-cut dress with sparkles all over it. It seemed beautifully simple. It was like a dress that only a princess could wear, and she was no princess.

_Her conversation with the President replayed in her mind. He sat her down for lunch and asked her about how things were going. Once they started talking about the movie, he brought that days performance up. "The audiences are not well trained in acting to notice a small slip up like that, but I can." _

_ "So-sorry." She bowed to her boss. He just smiled at the teenage girl. _

_ "It's nice to have a part that you don't have to act."_

_ "Excuse me?" She knew what he was talking about. She and Kohaku are going through the same thing. She fell in love with someone other than who she supposed to be with. The kiss she shared with Ren popped into her mind once again. She unconsciously raised her finger tips to her lips._

_ The President took note to the small single tear that fell from her eyes._

"_Tell me what really is on your mind." The President bluntly stated. She doesn't remember saying anything. The only thing she could remember is hearing her heart slowly starting to crack. _

_ "Young love is difficult, isn't it?" He asked amusingly. _

_ What did he mean by that? _Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the clock. _Six o'clock. _ She had thirty minutes to get ready for her date with the devil.

**Ren**

___Six o'clock. _ He watched the scenes played out before him as he prepared for his entrance. The young girl with light brown hair and a lime green dress bounced around the set. "Yes! I would….I mean it would be an honor to marry your," That was Ren's queue to join them on set. The man walked in the fake door and the old man and young lady gasped as if they were caught doing something.

You are very beautiful." _But you are not her. _He thought about his next line. "But you are not her. You are not someone who I am interested in marring."

"This is not up to you! I have arranged this marriage." The old man jumped up from his seat in his chair. "You will marry her!"

_Arranged marriages! They are nothing good! _He thought bitterly. "Father," He stated slyly, "What makes us better than the Sanu's?" Before the old man could reply he cut him off. "It's our ability to advance beyond," He gave the girl a quick indifferent glance, "Pre-arranged marriages." His eyes hardened and the old man flinched. "Don't you agree father?"

"Cut!" The director cried out. "Beautiful! You truly went above and beyond once again!" The man danced in his place.

Ren didn't hear a word of the fruit baskets long monologue about how perfect the scene was. _I wonder what she is doing. _ Their kiss flashed in his mind. _Stop thinking about that! She is with Fuwa! _His eyes rolled with it thought of the man that threw his love out on the streets.

"Young love is difficult!" The director sighed in Ren's ear. He jumped out of his thoughts. _Where the hell did he come from? _ "But if you want to know. That kiss didn't go unnoticed by my little Momo-chan."

"What?" Ren tried to keep his voice mellow. _How does he know about the kiss? _

"The president was talking to her, and it happened to slip outta the young girl's mouth. I don't believe she even noticed she said anything." He giggled as he realized he hit the young actor's thoughts right on the head. "She is still within your reach." He stated. "You just have to do a little bit of stretching."

**Sho**

_Why is she so? So? So cute? _ He gawked at the seventeen year old girl that stood before him. She had her short hair curled with glitter shining within the orange hairs. She did her make-up as well; he took notice to her perfectly pink lips. Her dress was just long enough to cover what needed to be covered and swayed gracefully when she walked. The glitter of the dress attracted all sort of attention. Her shoes were just as shiny as the rest of her with fake diamonds.

His face turned red as she gave him a confused look. _It should be illegal for her to look so cute! _ "Sho?" She snapped at him.

"Fuwa? You know it is impolite for you to stare." The voice of a viper came from behind him. He turned around to see Seana. His blood started to boil. "But just think you will be married to Japan's Angel." She teased.

"Why are you here?" He growled at her. _I thought this was just between me and Kyoko!_

She continued to walk without offering an answer. _Kyoko is going to get the message tonight. Too bad no one told her what happens to the two lovers._

Sho smelt something evil brewing but he and Kyoko went to their seats before they got a taste. _I have to protect Kyoko from that witch. _

They watched the play and Kyoko was at the edge of her seat. Sho couldn't help but snicker a little at how much Kyoko enjoyed the show. _She really hasn't changed much from that little girl. _

Kyoko watched the show and every detail. She thought about the relationship between Romeo and Juliet. She couldn't help but make the connection with Kohaku and Hiro. Her smile slowly faded when she realized she was watching her and Ren. That kiss came back to haunt her again.

Sho watched the smile slowly fade from the girls face. "It all works out in the end." He reassured her. He remembers how it ended then suddenly worried about how she would react.

Towards the end of the play Seana smiled from back stage. Sho prepared to comfort Kyoko as the two lovers died together. Juliet cried as she saw Romeo lying on the floor before her. Kyoko shook her head in fear. Sho watched as Juliet was about to kill herself. "Juliet!"

The man playing Mr. Capulet burst into the tomb. "You're alive! And you killed Romeo!" Juliet looked confused; she stood up shaking her head.

"No. No father. I didn't kill him! I would never!" She stated. _What! This isn't how it happens! _Sho thought as the entire room broke out into a fuss.

Seana stared down at her daughter her was crying in her seat for the couple. A pleased grin forms on her seductive red lips. "Let this be a lesson in love, Kyoko. It will only lead you to a life for a misery."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please comment. I was going to speed through the end of the story, but I decided not to. Not 100% sure on the next Chapter. Next Chapter (The wedding dress)….Kyoko decides to have a western styled wedding. Ren sees her in the shop and for some reason stops in. He helps her pick one out. It's a date that Kyoko can never forget!**


	13. Not an accident

**I changed the name of title and hope it still falling in the lines of reality. Plz enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 13 Not an accident Pt. 1**

**Kuu**

Kuu stretched as he awoke in his hotel room. He glanced over at the alarm clock. _Five twenty-seven. _He never slept in that late. He chuckled as he walked into the bathroom to take a warm shower. "I wonder if Koun was told about me being in town." He imagined his son rolling his eyes in annoyance when he heard he was returning to Japan for unknown reasons. He also imagined his other "Koun" hearing the news and her eyes lighting up as if she was told she was going to Disney Land.

_One way or another, I have to find out what is going on here. _He thought as the water turned on. _I can't let that girl marry that boy! _Another chuckle came from his throat. He realized what was going through his mind. How much he hated Sho for just being with Kyoko, the girl who acted like his Koun. "So this must how it feels to have a daughter."

**Ren**

"Look!" Yashiro showed Ren a magazine article about how to win a girl's hearts. The actor rolled his eyes at the magazine and Yashiro gave him puppy dog tears. Ren continued to walk.

"When is the car going to be ready?" Ren asked his manager.

"The man said it be a couple days." Yashiro stated. "I still don't understand why you couldn't just get a new car."

"I like that car." Yashiro saw the coldness in Ren's eyes and decided to change the subject. He glanced around the street hoping something would be interesting to change the subject to. Across the street he noticed girl that resembled Kyoko in the Bridal shop. "Look!" He blurted out.

"I am not interested in reading that stupid magazine!" Ren snapped at his manager.

"No. Over there." Yashiro pointed at the girl. Ren glanced over and his heart sank. Kyoko was inside the shop trying on a bridal gown. He couldn't help but stop in his tracks. He watched as the girl twirled around as a woman nodded her head. "Go say 'Hi.' We have plenty of time to spare. I can call around for a ride." Yashiro shoved Ren towards the street.

Ren wasn't able to argue. He wanted more than anything to speak to Kyoko one more time. Suddenly, He remembered an actress that his father used to work with. _"We are all bound to this world for a reason. Nothing is an accident and no such thing as crossing paths accidently. That is why I believe I got the honor to meet you today." _ Her voice echoed in his mind. He couldn't remember much about the lady accept for she was nice and would talk to him about trivial things.

"No such thing as crossing paths accidently." He repeated her philosophy out loud. The actor made his way across the street. His heart beat was in his head. Every step echoed. His eyes were locked on the girl in the window. She walked away and out of view. "No such thing as crossing paths accidently." He said again, this time more as a reminder. He entered the store he made a quick survey of the place. Once he caught a glimpse of Kyoko he made his way over there.

"Sorry Mogami-san. I will try to find another one." The lady helping her out bowed before handing her a catalog. Kyoko weakly went through the catalog of dresses. Over and over again, she found dresses she would die for, but couldn't picture herself in them standing next to Sho. _Maybe I should go with a traditional wedding. _She let out a deep sigh.

"I bet Tsuruga-san is happy to not having me under his feet right now." She thought out loud.

"It's actually quite boring." Ren smiled at the fact she was thinking about him. _Maybe the kiss really did have an effect. _

"Ts-ts-tsuruga-s-s-san?" Kyoko stuttered. She looked the handsome actor up and down. She noticed his genuine smile and his soft loving eyes. "What are you...?"

"Helping you pick out a dress. Why else would I appear in here?" He teased. He noted the blush that fell across the girls face. She nodded; obviously confused.

**Sho**

"Are you sure you are alright?" Shoko asked Sho. She kept an eye on him as he seemed to be falling asleep any second. "I never seen you so tired. "

"I will be fine." Sho yawned. He had to make it to his interview. "Nothing that a cup of coffee won't fix."

"What happened last night?" Shoko imagined him saying something stupid and Kyoko getting mad at him.

"Kyoko's cries echoed in my mind. All night. She went home crying!" Sho opened the door to his dressing room. Shoko was about to ask what he do when he crashed on the nearest sofa. "Never take Kyoko to a tragedy again. Next time take her to something with a fairy tale ending." He mumbled.

Shoko giggled softly as the young singer drifted off to sleep. She found a blanket in the closet and draped it over him. His perfect hair fell across his face, making him look boyish, more down to earth. "I will tell them to let the others here to go on ahead." She whispered to his sleeping body.

"Kyoko," He whimpered in his sleep, "Please stop crying."

**Kyoko**

She glanced up at Ren who was leaning over her shoulder at all the different dresses. She didn't know why he really was there, but a part of her didn't care for his reason. "How about this one?" She asked him. The dress was completely beaded except for the sleeves which were made of silk.

Ren looked at the picture for a while. Without answering, he flipped the page. He noticed a strapless dress that was long and shined brighter than heaven. His heart skipped a beat. He pointed at the dress.

"I am sure any man would die to see you in that." He felt weak in the knees. _This is a bad idea! _He sat down next to her. His heart continued to pop out of his chest. He couldn't get the images of being at the alter and seeing Kyoko in that dress, walking down the aisle.

Kyoko stared at the picture of the dress for a while. _I can't use this dress. No matter how much I want to. _"That Kyoko really have died." She stated out loud unconsciously. _I don't have a single desire to marry. I don't want any of this. _

Ren was about to ask her what she was talking about, though he had a good idea, when Kyoko's stomach saved her. "How about we get some brunch?" Ren teased the girl. Her face turned red and looked like she was going to start protesting. "I haven't eaten anything." Ren added, knowing she couldn't refuse making sure he eats.

"Fine." She calmed down. She sat the catalog down on the counter. "I need to get out of here before she notices I am gone." She thought about how the women saw her walking down the street and pulling her in the shop to show her a dress. Before Kyoko could protest to anything, the women threw her in the dressing room and had a gown on her. When she went to the back, Kyoko started looking at the catalog when Ren walked in. She sighed as she recapped everything. Too much happened in an hour.

They, including Yashiro, sat in a corner both at a family diner. Kyoko made her normal speech about how a good diet was important. Ren just smiled and watched her lips move. He didn't need to hear what she was saying to know what she was saying. Yashiro let the scene play out in front of him like he always did.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko snapped out of her normal conversation. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Rosa-san got sick and went home so the ad will be shot tomorrow." Yashiro explained. He wasn't lying, she really did get sick. _Today is the day of love and fate! _ He thought happily.

"Oh." Kyoko stated nervously. Ren's eyes widened at the announcement. _That woman couldn't be for real could she?_ The lady's words came back to the front of his mind. "I must be a horrible person." Kyoko returned him to reality.

"Why would you say that Kyoko-Chan?" Yashiro beat Ren to it.

"I am glad she got sick," She admitted sheepishly. Ren couldn't fight the smile that surfaced. "Not because she is sick, but because," Ren's kiss came back to haunt her. _What is wrong with me? I am turning into a pervert! _ Her face turned bright red. Ren's eyebrow rose in interest. _Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Stop thinking about it! _She shook her head, hoping it would help her in some way.

"I will be right back." Yashiro volunteered to make an exist. The actor and actress waited for the man to disappear into the men's room. Ren looked back at the nervous girl sitting across from him. He thought about her and the dress and Sho.

"May I ask just one question?" Ren stated making sure he looked her straight in the eye. He saw the fear that pounded against her iris.

"Mhm." She nodded, not letting his eyes move from hers. Her heart started to pound. The entire world suddenly disappeared except for her and Ren. Time slowed down to a complete stop. Their eyes were locked together in their own eternity.

"Do you love him?"

**Like I said, I hope it stayed in reality. I really do believe that the universe has ways to bring people together like in this chapter. Part 2 will come ASAP so don't worry. Please review/comment. Next Chapter, part 2….Kuu and Lory have a nice conversation about the wedding and Kyoko. Meanwhile, Ren and Kyoko continue to have their day today, but someone unexpected arrives.**


	14. Not an accident Pt 2

** I want to start off with thanking everyone who commented/reviewed. It was so nice to read everyone's thoughts on the story. ^_^ Thank you so much for reading! Now back to the story.**

**Chapter 14- Not an accident pt2**

"Do you love him?"

Kyoko's heart came to a sudden stop. _Love him? Love him? Why would Tsuruga-san ask if I loved Sho? _ She wanted to tell Ren so badly how it felt to have to tell him she was marring Sho. How she was in love with him and that Sho would never even begin to compare to him. She opened her mouth to say it when her phone went off. She glanced down to see her mother on the caller ID. _Why is it only her number that I have saved in here?_

"Sorry Tsuruga-san. I have to take this." She got up and walked out of ear shot. Ren sighed. _Damn! _ He glanced around the café to see a woman wearing sunglasses and a hat at the bar not far from them. She was hanging on her phone. _Saena?_

"Hello?" Kyoko said nervously.

"Remember what we agreed to?" Her mother warned her. "He is not allowed to know anything about our agreement." Kyoko started to look around. _How does she know? _

"Yes." Kyoko stated. "I wasn't planning on tell him. I swear!"

"If things get out of line, remember," Saena played with the glass in front of her, "I will make sure he falls from his mountain of fame."

"That isn't necessary!" Kyoko hollered without realizing it. She glanced over to Ren to make sure he didn't hear her, which apparently he didn't. "I will marry Sho, but please let me spend some more time with Tsuruga-san. Please."

A pleased grin spread across the woman's face. "Very well." Kyoko heard a click on her phone.

"Kyoko-chan, is everything alright?" Yashiro came up from behind her. She jumped and her phone went flying through the air. Only a second later it crashed onto the floor, breaking the screen.

"Kyoko-chan, your phone?" Yashiro started to ask.

"Don't worry about it." She laughed nervously. _How much did he hear? If he heard too much, Tsuruga-san is going to be in trouble. _

Ren watched as the woman got up from her place and give him a quick challenging smile before walking out the door. "What is that women up too?" Faintly, Ren could hear kyoko's pleads of being okay. His attention instantly was on Kyoko and Yashiro.

"I am so sorry, I will buy you a new phone. We can go right after we finish lunch." Yashiro apologized. Kyoko just kept a smile on her face.

"It's fine. It's fine. You don't have to!"

Ren got up outta his seat to join in their conversation. With his fake, yet breath-taking smile he said, "Is there a problem?" Both Yashiro and Kyoko jumped. _He is pissed! _They both thought at the same time. "Shall we go and get her a new phone then?"

**Sho**

"Kyoko, please stop crying." Sho repeated that same line over and over in his sleep. Shoko couldn't believe it. He slept through the entire show. She gave a sigh and walked out of the room.

"Only when you're sleeping, does your true feeling show."

"Please, Kyoko, there is no need to cry anymore. " His eyes squeezed shut tighter as if he was having a nightmare.

In his dream, he saw little Kyoko crying. Little Sho stood there, staring at little girl. He felt helpless. He wanted to comfort her, but how do you comfort someone who don't have a dad and just lost their mom? So instead, he whispered to himself. "Please stop crying. Please stop crying. Please Kyoko. Please don't cry." It didn't work though. She kept crying.

"You never liked to see me cry, so," Older Kyoko's voice chimed in, "I found somewhere away from you where I could cry."

He woke up on the couch in his dressing room. Shoko just walked back into the room. She stopped in her place when she glanced up to see the sleeping prince. "You ready to head home?"

"What about the inter…" He glanced down at his phone. He had been sleeping for an hour and a half. "I missed it?"

"I told them you broke out into a fever." Shoko explained. "I thought it be best if I didn't wake you." Sho stared down at his phone. Over and over again Kyoko's words played in his head. Over and over again he saw Kyoko from every age. Their memories together replayed in his mind. "Sho?"

"Whatever." He jumped off the couch and started to head out the door. "I don't want to miss the recording!" Shoko just sighed.

"And Sho is back."

**Kyoko **

Kyoko looked up and down the display of phones. She didn't know much about phones, but was attracted to all the different ones. She glanced up at Ren who only gave her petty, pretty smiles. Every time he did, she quickly looked away.

"Well, anything you like?" Ren and Yashiro asked her. She glanced back and forth at the phones.

Yashiro read the detail about the phones. "This one seems nice Kyoko-chan." He pointed at the touch screen, pink phone with high speed wifi on it.

"I don't really need all that extra stuff do I?" Kyoko asked. She didn't use the internet very often and too busy to get any aps. Plus the only music she ever really listened to was Sho's and she truly didn't want to hear his voice again.

"Think of it as planning ahead." Ren whispered in her ear playfully. She jumped away from him almost instantly. _Not HIM again! Why now outta all times does HE have to come out! _Ren smiled, amused by her reaction. "You are an actress. You going to have a lot of places to go and not going to know how to get to all those places. GPS will be handy. Including an organizer."

"Not to mention WIFI will help you look up important things online while you are on the go."

"You're studies can also be transferred online. Having a WIFI phone means you will have complete access to whatever you missed in school." Ren sealed the deal. Kyoko's eyes lit up and started to glitter as if she won the lottery. With another glamorous smile, he paid for the pink phone.

"To make it up to you," Yashiro said as he set up the phone, "I paid for some ringtones you may like and added some your daily contacts in your phone." He handed the phone to her. "See." He called her and a very pretty, upbeat female vocalist started to sing. She glanced at the phone "Yashiro-san" was displayed on the screen with a cute Chibi giving another chibi a hug in the background.

"Thank you!"

"Well, I think I will be heading home." Yashiro took a bow, "You two have fun now!" And with that said, he vanished down the street. Ren smiled. _Thank you. _

"Well what shall we do now?" He asked Kyoko. She blushed and looked around. She saw a poster on a window only a few feet away from her. The people looked so happy as they walked into the amusement park. _Tsubaki's amusement Park! Fun for all! Rides, food, Performances, fortune telling, and more!_

Ren instantly read Kyoko's mind. "I'll call for a cab."

**President Lory**

Kuu sat across from the President of LME. They both had a stern look on their faces. "And you are sure that this man didn't gather random information to get money out of you?" President Lory was the first to speak.

"I am sure. He is highly professional, and wouldn't want to do anything that could end his career." Kuu stated. He didn't want to play dirty, but he knew it was the only way to keep Kyoko from trouble.

"You know if we fail to deal with this the right way," He began to say, but Kuu was already ahead of him.

"Koun is as good as dead."

"So what do you suppose we do then?"

Kuu thought about it for the moment. He thought about the papers that sat on the table in between them and the girl whose future was at stake. The smiling girl that had called him dad was only one of the few lives being toyed with. "I will do almost anything for my son, when this is over, he will know that. As for Kyoko, that is a girl who needs a parent to love her. She will get exactly that."

"What do you exactly plan to do?"

"Give that devil women exactly what she wants."

**Sorry that it took so long. School is out so I be able to write more. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comment/review please. I always enjoy hearing from you. Next chapter, The fortune teller…Kyoko and Ren go to the amusement park and they get told their fortune. Ren gets one he might not necessarily like. Meanwhile, Sho is trying to write a song for his next album, but he can't exactly clear his head enough to write it. **


	15. The Fortune Teller

** After reading some of your reviews, I did notice some the flaws in my story. I sincerely apologize for those and will work really hard to make sure it all makes sense from now on. Thank you and Enjoy. **

**Chpt 15, The fortune teller**

Kyoko ran into the amusement park with a big grin on her face. Ren gave a soft snicker. _She truly is like a kid, but that is one the things I fell in love with. _"Where should we go first? There is so many things that look fun!" Kyoko rambled on. She bounced back and forth, trying to figure out where to start.

"How about over there?" Ren snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear. A small chill ran down her back and she began to blush. He pointed at a small stand with moving boats in the back. She glanced at the prizes for the game. Her eyes instantly glistened with joy as she saw the adorable fairy figurine. "Come on." He chuckled.

Kyoko glanced down as he reached for her hand and pulled her towards the booth. Everything seemed to slow down. The booths seemed to vanish and all she could see was Ren's smiling face and their hands intertwined. _I never seen him laugh and smile like this before. So pure. I wish I could…What am I thinking? I can never be with Tsuruga-senpai. But, I still. My heart is beating really fast. I know I should let go of his hand, but…but…_

_ "Kyoko-chan?" Ren gave her a worried look. Her face was red and she just stood there, staring at their hands. _

_ "Heh?" Her head shot straight up, the entire world returned to her and she instantly let go of his hand. "s-s-sorrry." _

_**Sho**_

_ Sho sat on a couch in the studio's lobby. He tapped his feet and bit his pencil impatiently. "We need a new song in order to finish this album. I swear they piss me off sometimes." He started to write on the paper but then threw it away; then another and another. In only a few minutes, the trash bin was full. "Seriously!" _

_He leaned his head again the back of the coach and stared up at the ceiling. He saw the old Kyoko, the Kyoko he left, smiling at him, "I know you can do it Sho!" His eyes widened in terror and he flung his head forward. _

_ Why the hell am I thinking about her for? Get your head on straight Sho! You have no time to be day dreaming about a plan and boring girl like her. _

"Who you calling plan and boring?" The new Kyoko's voice echoed in his head. He instantly could feel the spirits choking him, though they weren't there.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Focus! Focus!_

He started to write and throw away papers even faster. He was writing so fast, his hand was nearly invisible. It didn't take too long before the Trash bin was completely buried under a sea of papers. He panted and sweat dripped from his forehead.

"You know instead of fighting it, you could just use it for your next song. People love to hear songs about complications and love, you know?" Shoko leaned against the door. Sho started to blush in furry. She signed and walked in, sitting down next to the young singer. "There is nothing wrong with realizing your mistakes." He glared at her with shocked eyes. "What you are going through is natural. Sometimes you have to lose something in order to understand how much you truly value it."

Sho wanted to protest back, but some reason he couldn't. It was just like listening to Kyoko cry; As much as he wanted to do something, he couldn't. He was useless.

"Well, good luck, I am going to go get us something to eat. " With a smile She disappeared around the corner. _For once, I truly believe Sho is starting to understand what he did was wrong. I only hope he will absorb my words. _

"A song about love and complications." Sho repeated.

**Kyoko**

"No-no-no, you don't have to," Kyoko protested to accept the fairy from Ren. She couldn't believe how many times she attempted the game and lost and Ren won his first try.

"I insist." Ren handed it to her once again, "Think of it as an early wedding gift." He gave her a charming smile. Kyoko grew quiet as she thought about the wedding. The two walked around the park for a few minutes in their silence.

_I should be happy being able to spend time like this with my sempai. I should want to treasure this day. _ Kyoko fought with herself in her mind. She scanned the grounds for something fun to do, but thoughts of her Future with Sho blocked her from having any real fun.

"Let's go in there!" Kyoko pointed at the dark tent that had a sign next to it that said "Fortune." _Maybe the fortune teller can help with my Sho issue. _Kyoko thought hopefully. Ren nodded and the two stept inside the tent.

An old women with long white hair greeted the two from behind a large crystal ball. There was one red cushioned stool on their side of the mysterious ball. Ren gestured for Kyoko to sit down. He took note of the sweat and terrified look on the girl's face. "I can feel a great deal of stress from you, young girl." The old women spoke.

"Uh," Kyoko opened her mouth, but the women cut her off.

"You have been brought here to me by faith my child. However, you, yourself, are having difficulties determining what brought you in my tent to begin with." Kyoko gasped in amazement. _How did she? Can she read my thoughts? _ "You feel resentment towards your mother for leaving you at such a young age than forcing you to wed a man that has done you wrong. " The women's eyes narrowed. "Deep down though, you heart is torn three ways."

Ren's eyes widened then narrowed in pain. _So a part of her really does want to be with Sho. _ "One being a man with whom you entrusted your life to and got hurt. Another being a boy you remember in a small chapter of your life. The last," The women glanced up at Ren, "A man that hold many secrets."

"Ma'am, will you please tell me what is going to happen? Please tell me if I will have to marry Sho!" Kyoko blurted out, nearly jumping out of her seat. She sheepishly straightened her back back up like a proper young lade.

"A loved one will surprise you." The fortune teller replied. "You will be given the choice to walk away from that path of life. However, I cannot say for sure that you will accept the sacrifices that must be made for that doorway to be opened."

Kyoko stood up and bowed. "Thank you ma'am, I feel a bit better now."

The women rested her head on the back of her hands, nodding her head slightly towards Kyoko.

**Sho**

"You're so annoying!" The words poured out of the young singers mouth that matched the rhythm of the music. "You must be toying with me. I honestly can't stand you, but that only because I can't get you outta my head. 'especially the words that you said about us being together. " The band kept a confused look on their faces, but Sho kept singing. Shoko watched on the other side of the glass with a pleased look on her face.

"It is obvious this kid has never confessed to a girl before." The man recording the song let out a soft chuckle. "I mean calling a girl out straight up annoying, that don't win any hearts."

"He is actually pretty decent around women." Shoko smirked, "Just one girl he seems to trip over."

"Heh," The man chuckled again, "sounds like a normal teenage boy to me."

"He may have really good looks and a voice that makes girls hearts melt, but he is still a teenager."

"True."

**Saena **

"Ms. Ojima, I am tired of waiting! Where is my money?" The man on the other line bellowed.

"Don't worry Sir. In less than a month you shall have your money. I am pulling out everything that kid is worth." She glanced over at her assistant with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I having waited long enough for you! You have one week to give me my money or else!" She cringed slightly at his threat.

"Understood Sir." She quickly hung up the phone. Her face knotted up in anger.

"Something wrong Miss?"

"Call the wedding planner, move the wedding to this coming Sunday." Saena walked out of the room.

"But Miss!" The door was slammed before the young man could make a word.

**Ren**

_"Before you go Miss," The fortune teller stopped Ren and Kyoko before they walked out the door, "I must warn you. You will not too far off in the distant future, discover the truth that lies behind not only the boy in your dreams, but also the man whom you entrust your life with. Your decisions after discovering those dark secrets will determine his faith as well." _

Ren played that scene over and over again in his mind as the steaming hot water rolled off his soft brown hair. "She had to be talking about me. Koun, but me."

**Next Chapter "Wedding Rush!" Time is crunched down to one week. Everyone is going nuts trying to get everything done, including the "rescue party." Meanwhile, Kyoko is having difficulties with her role as Kouhaku. Is spending a night rehearsing with Ren Tsuruga a really good idea? ^_ Keep reading and you may find out! Thank you for reading! **


	16. Wedding Rush

**Chapter 16 Wedding Rush**

Kyoko walked down the aisle in a long sparkling white dress. In her hair she wore many different flowers and a veil. Her heart pounded with every step. _This is it. I am finally getting married to him. My love. _She looked up to see the charming actor stand at the alter. His long brown hair was gelled back so she could see his beautiful, sparkling eyes. _My Ren. _

"Stop it right there!" Kyoko heard a chilling voice. She turned around to see her mother standing behind her. "That man should be sent to prison for violating a minor!"

The police suddenly burst into the room, arrested Ren, and disappeared. "No!" Kyoko cried out.

She found herself in her normal clothes and in her old apartment. "I'm leaving!" She could hear Sho's voice call out from the door. "I just came to get some more clothes." She glanced down to see a wedding band on her finger. Without thinking, She started to run towards the door, towards salvation and freedom from Sho's hell. However, The door wouldn't open.

She frantically tried to bust it open. Banging on the door she began to scream. "Sho! Sho! Open the door! Let me go! Let me out of here! Tsuruga-senpai! Yashiro! Ken! Moko-chan! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" She cried as she started to fall to the floor.

"Kyoko?" Her eyes blurred with tears but she saw a fairy like figure before her. "Kyoko."

"Corn?"

"Kyoko. Kyoko."

**Ren**

"Kyoko. Kyoko." The man gently tried to wake the sleeping princess. Tears rolled down her face and he knew she was having a nightmare.

Her eyes flickered open and she saw Ren leaning over her. His eyes appeared concerned. She, then, realized that she had been crying. Embarrassed, she jumped up and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

_That's right, I came back to Ren's apartment. _She thought as she glanced around his unnaturally clean living room. "I'm sorry."

"About?" Ren seemed confused. Was she apologizing for falling asleep? Or was she apologizing for crying?

"I fell asleep when you were being so generous as to help with with my role as Kouhaku."

Ren tried hard not to smile as he remembered walking back into the living room after grabbing some beverages for some props for their next scene together. Her tiny body looked so peaceful as it gently laid across the couch. It wasn't the first time, and he always wished it wasn't the last time she would fall asleep in his apartment.

"It's fine." He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she just looked away. A small pain arose in his chest. He couldn't blame her though, it's been two days since her mother announced that Kyoko will be married off in the next week- married off to a man that treats her like she nothing more than dirt. Just the thought of it made Ren's blood boiled.

"Lately," Kyoko hid her face, "lately, I have been failing to perform my part properly. There is no excuse. Maybe, I really am not ready for a lead role. I could never forgive myself if I failed." _Ren would never forgive me. _

"I don't believe Ken would have chosen you if he doubted even for a second you wouldn't be able to handle it. If you haven't noticed, he is a perfectionist. Not only that, he also has a mind that changes with his idea of perfect." Ren thought of all the acts he had to redo because Ken changed his mind on what he liked. When he noticed Kyoko wasn't moved, he thought of another way to snap her back to confidence.

"Why must you live in the image that that bastard has created for you? Last time I checked, you were human not a doll, or am I wrong?"

"I am not a doll!" Kyoko (or more like Kouhaku) jumped up with an stern expression. "I can do whatever I please. I choice to be by his side."

"Do you choice to be miserable too?

"I..." She hesitated, "I...I choice to find the bright side of things." She walked past him and leaned against the door frame.

"There isn't always a light at the end of the tunnel. Pretending your fine, pretending that the world is playing fair when in reality the world is sucking you dry, is only for cowards. If the world doesn't play fair, you should stand up and return them the favor."

Kyoko stood there in that pose for a while. Ren couldn't help but admire the atmosphere she was creating just by not rushing into her mind. Kouhaku, a young girl who is going through rough times, angry and hurting, is the type that would not rush into her words but rather pick them carefully to hide her true emotions. That was what Kyoko put on the table, an atmosphere that you can feel her rummaging through her thoughts to select the perfect set of words. "The world isn't fair. However, if everything in life was fair, then there wouldn't be a reason for the word unfair." She pushed herself off the threshold, "That is why I choice to take what this world has given me, good or bad, and make what I can out of it."

"I don't seem to see the problem Kyoko-chan." Ren smiled as Kyoko snapped out of Kouhaku. "You said your lines in a way in which Kouhaku would respond. I think you will do fine."

**Sho**

"Sho you might want to eat your breakfast. We have a long day ahead of ourselves." Shoko watched as Sho laid his head on the table, his face as pale as a ghost. "Cheer up a bit," she tried to reassure him, "They won't be impressed if the most popular man in Japan is depressed. You should be excited that lately your more popular than Tsuruga."

"Nothing to be excited about when I am the most popular man in Japan because I am getting married."

**Kyoko**

"Fabulous! Absolutely Fabulous Momo-chan!" Ken cheered as Kyoko recorded her final scene for the day. The set went much more smoothly than any he had ever seen before. "Your Kouhaku feels so authentic. I almost really believed you have been Kouhaku all this time." A Glitter of happiness surrounded his body. "With you here, this will be the best movie I have ever directed. I just know it!"

Ren Watched with amusement as Ken praised Kyoko. It was hard to believe that Kyoko was so nervous about the last scenes just the night before. After his trick that morning, Kyoko was in a good mood and went through the scenes head first.

"Kyoko-chan," Ren called out to her. "If you're done here for the day, you might having lunch with me before my next appointment?" Kyoko nodded. Yashiro could feel the butterflies flutter inside him as he saw the scene. Those two were finally seemed to be getting closer.

"Bye-Bye!" Kyoko left Ken there dreaming of his award he would receive with this movie.

"Bye-Bye my beautiful angel of heroines."

"So how do you like Kouhaku, Kyoko-chan? Yashiro asked as they all walked to the car.

"She is an interesting character to play. She isn't like the other characters I have played. Her emotions are much more varied. One second she is happy and the following she is consumed by rage and regret. So she really is exciting." Kyoko smiled. _Not to mention, I never felt this close to a character before in my life! Her story is so close to what is going on right now that, it's like I am acting out my own personal experiences. Kouhaku understands how confusing it is to be programmed to love one and honestly love another. She also knows how it feels to be forced to marry someone she don't love in order to..._

"Is it something Kyoko?" Ren asked as she stopped in her track.

"I just thought about the final scene in the movie."

"What is the final scene?" Yashiro asked.

"You just have to wait to find out." Ren Smiled.

**Kuu **

"I hope you understand what I am trying to do." Kuu spoke into his phone calmly. His wife couldn't help but smile. She married a fine actor, but she was always tell what he really felt. She knew he was nervous; nervous that she would be upset with him and nervous that this plan of his might not work.

"I understand, and I support your decision. I hope you succeed." Kuu was alarmed by his wife's response. He was for sure she would object to his plan.

"Thank you." Was all he could say.

**Sorry its taken a long time. Next Chapter: Wedding objections. The day has finally come. Kyoko and Sho are going to be married. Will Kyoko be saved? What sacrifices will be made? Find out soon ^_.**


	17. Wedding Objections

**Chapter 17 Wedding objections**

"Mr. Fuwa! How do you feel about Miss Mogami becoming with in only hours!"

"Mogami! Mogami! Are you excited for your big day?"

"Excuse me! Are you two planning on continuing living in seperate houses?"

"Mogami-san do you intend to continue school after today?"

"Fuwa! Will you be singing at your own Wedding party? Perhaps even your new song you just recorded last week?" A herd of reporters surrounded Sho and Kyoko. The two of them back away slowly.

"Let our lovely couple have some space." Lory appeared behind the two. He place his hands on both of their shoulders. Mogami stared up at him with great shock. "Excuse us, but they have things to prepare for. Any questions you need answered, please ask me."

"Thank you." Kyoko stated before leaving the crowd of reporters behind.

_Today is the day that I am to marry Sho, that I become Fuwa Kyoko. It's the most horrifying day of my life. However, I am doing this for Ren. I'm doing this so that he may continue to exist in the acting world. _

Kyoko entered the church and saw the high ceiling in the chapel. Light of many colors captivated her attention for a few moments before she decided to continue her way down to a room put aside just for her to get ready.

"Kyoko." Kanae beckoned Kyoko to the bride's dressing room. Kyoko entered the room and the first thing she noticed was her dress. It was pure white with beads placed all around the skirt. The sleeves were long and made with silk. Her mother insisted that she had a v-cut. It looked beautiful, but Kyoko felt no excitement, just despair. "Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" Kanae stated as she leaded against the wall. Kyoko nodded. "I don't know what, but something doesn't feel right. You are not hiding anything, are you Kyoko?" 

_Maybe it's okay to tell her. However, mother said if I told anyone..._

"Kyoko?"

**Ren **

"What do you want Kuu?" Ren narrowed his eyes at the man standing before him.

"Why are you not at the wedding?" Kuu asked without hesitation.

"I find it pointless to attend such an event." Ren tried to walk passed Kuu.

"What if I told you that everything Saena ever said was a lie?" Kuu heard his son's footsteps stopped. Yashiro looked at the two in disbelief. "There was never a man after Kyoko and her mother. Saena just couldn't bear the thought of having a child. She didn't want to provide for her own daughter, so she abandoned her daughter with the Fuwa family." Kuu looked at Ren who's expression was more transparent than ever, anger. " It's true. Saena works for a con-artist. About two years ago she had a job that went wrong and she lost everything. She only came back when she found out about Kyoko and Sho being famous."

"What does that have anything..." Ren began.

"Are you aware that Kyoko was Sho's biggest fan at one point? Saena was aware that Kyoko idolized Sho was she was younger, so she used that to create this whole engagement to claim the money. Kyoko is underage, meaning if she wants, she can take a good share of Sho's and Kyoko's income."

"So Kyoko is being tricked into marrying Fuwa for his money?" Yashiro chimed in. Kuu nodded.

"Kyoko has the choice to say no." Ren added. "She is choosing to marrying him."

"Is she?" Kuu slyly responded. "Someone over heard an interesting conversation between Kyoko and her mother."

Yashiro leaded in to listen more to the scandal. "If Kyoko objected to the marriage, Saena would attack your career." Ren's eyes widened.

_"Why are you.." He try to ask._

_"Sometimes you have to think of others happiness before your own."_ He remembered she had said when she told him that she changed her mind. _That must have been why she changed her mind. She wasn't thinking of Sho's happiness, she was thinking about mine. This entire time she had been suffering because..._

"I just thought I let you know what is going on. Kuu bowed good-bye to both Ren and Yashiro then went ahead of them. "Oh, " He turned around to stare Ren directly in the eye. "I expect to see you at the wedding. I promise you, you will not want to miss the ceremony."

**Saena **

"Hurry up! Have you forgotten I have a wedding to attend!" Saena stood in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. Kuu stood before her with an envelope in his hand.

"I know. However, I like to make a deal with you." Kuu smiled slyly.

"What is that?"

"I will pay your debts and give you extra for your own greed.." Saena's eyes widened with greed. "However, in exchange, you will give your rights as Kyoko's guardian to me." Kuu smiled as Saena snarled at his proposal.

"You want to buy my daughter?"

"No. I want to buy your daughter's freedom for your influence."

Saena laughed. "How are you going to explain such a trade off to the press?"

"Kyoko's father is unknown. I just say we had a love affair. Since she will be my daughter, I can give her the choice to marry Fuwa or not."

"You are willing to sacrifice your name to keep my daughter from marrying him?"

"Yes."

"If I refuse?"

"Then these pictures and recordings of your conversation about exploiting Ren Tsuruga if she didn't agree to this marriage will be at each tabloids' office by morning; exposing you as a con-artist."

"How did you...?"

"You are not the only one that knows how to blackmail someone into giving you want you want. So what will it be?"

**Kyoko**

Kyoko stared in the full length mirror as Shoko helped her put the flowery veil on. "You look beautiful Kyoko." Shoko added. Kanae watched from the other side of the door. She had to admit that Kyoko was beautiful in that dress, but that was the only beautiful thing about the wedding.

Only moments later, Kyoko found herself walking down the isle as hundreds of friends and strangers alike watched. Kanae and Shoko sat in the front row across from each other. President Lory sat next to Kanae.

Sho stood before her. When he saw her, he turned away. _This is what I have to deal with for the rest of my life. _

The priest went ahead with his normal speech as Ren snuck into the chapel. _I can't let her marry him. I can't let that women win. _Ren thought bitterly.

"Who here does not believe these two young couple should be married." Without even thinking, Ren stood up.

"I do." Kuu snapped Ren out of his impulse. "I never gave my consent to my daughter marrying Fuwa Sho!" Kuu smiled as he walked up to the alter. Kyoko's eyes widened then narrowed to suppress the tears. _Kuu? Why? Why is he doing this? _The room echoed in confusion as many of the reporters' cameras started to flash. "I refuse to allow my daughter to marry this man. The wedding is off!"

"What?" Sho yelled.

"No offense." Kuu gave Sho a cold smile. "Kyoko, let's go." Kuu grabbed Kyoko's arm and pulled her out of the confusion he left behind. _Later, I will clear up all of this. For now, the only thing that is important is getting Kyoko out of here. _

Lory smiled at the outcome of their scheme as he stood up. "You knew about this didn't you?" Kanae asked bitterly.

"Maybe I did. Then again, maybe not." Lory answered.

…**.Later...**

"But, won't your wife be upset to hear this lie! I would be fine! You didn't have to do this for me!" Kyoko protested, feeling guilt rise up in her throat. She couldn't believe what she heard. Kuu paid her mother. Kuu became a legal guardian of her. He interrupted her wedding and saved her from her worst nightmare.

"He consulted his wife about this prior, didn't you?" Lory smiled as Kuu nodded.

"My wife already knows about this and she is willing to go along."

"But..." Kyoko tried to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "...but why?"

"You may not understand this, Kyoko, but we all care about you. I couldn't bare the thought of you being forced to marry. None of us could." Kuu explained. Lory nodded. A knock came to the door and Lory asked for them to come in.

Ren walked in with a pink shopping bag in his hand. "I brought her some casual clothing." Kyoko blushed as she remembered she was still in her dress.

"I couldn't accept them!" She objected. _They all have already done enough for me._ "You shouldn't have gone..."

"Kanae said they are clothes that she had sitting in the back of her closet." Ren handed her the bag, knowing she would accept them if they were from her friend. As he expected, she did. Tears rolled down her face. She couldn't contain them any longer.

"Thank you. Everyone." The three men in the room smiled and let her cry it out.

**Thank you for reading my fanfic. I am excited for the last chapter. Last Chapter "Promise me this." The premiere of the movie is finally here. How would they react to the ending? How will Kyoko react to the news that Ren has for her?  
><strong>


	18. Promise me this!

**Chapter 18 Promise me this!**

Kyoko watched as herself was displayed on the big screen before her. Kyoko, or Kouhaku, ran through the city, crying one second and the next she was yelling at her fiance. She knew every line and every little thing that came next.

Ren watched Kyoko in amusement. She seemed so beautiful, sitting there watching the film she made with him.

"Excused me." The Kyoko on the screen bumped into the man on the street.

"Kouhaku?" The man blinked as he saw the women he loved once before once again since two years prior. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Do I know you?"

He smiled as he realized he had not been mistaken. Kyoko blushed as she remembered staring into his soft, loving eyes for that scene.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Satoshi Hanabishi. However, you may know me as Hiro Kato. It been a while. I like your new hair style." He reached out to caress her long orange hair. He noticed her face turning red and he laughed out loud. A few minutes passed and she slowly calmed down.

With a smile replacing her embarrassed expression she stated, "You changed a lot too. By the way, my name isn't Kouhaku Kouno anymore."

"Let me guess, your new name is Sanu now right?" He frowned. She shook her head and smiled.

"Minori Yukino."

"Does that mean Minori isn't married to a superficial jack-ass that owns a good portion of Japan?" His beautiful smile returned with a small hint of seduction. She smiled back at him before handing him a card.

"That is for you to decide, Sa-to-shi Ha-na-bi-shi." She emphasized his name teasingly.

"You really have changed."

"I am no longer a doll to fate." She laughed as she walked,almost a skip, backwards away from him.

_Some may say what we did was cowardly. We, however, know what we did took a lot of courage. We escaped our prisons. We created our own fates. _

"That was so beautiful!" Yashiro cried as they walked out of the theater. "I couldn't believe how they both left the life of riches and changed their names just so they can be happy!"

Kyoko nodded in agreement before parting ways with them. "I will see you two later at the after party."

**Ren**

"Yes. Yes. I surely will consider it." Ren listened to the man on the other side of the conversation.

"You really are thinking about it?" Yashiro exclaimed.

The crowed behind them started to grow tremendous since the conversation had started. Many of the co-stars and assistance in the movie was already there. Music could now be heard.

"Yes."

"What about Kyoko?" Yashiro thought about how sad the girl would be when she hears the news.

"She will be fine." Ren stated before looking up to see the most beautiful girl before him.

Kyoko's hair was now back to being orange. She wore pink lipstick and a soft blush. Her golden eyes glittered with happiness. She wore a light pink dress that fell a little above her knees. The straps crossed on her chest and was tied tightly around her neck. She had white heels that showed her pearl painted toes and strapped to her ankle.

"Why are you staring at me." Kyoko stepped back nervously. Ren snapped out of his daze and noticed how long he been admiring her.

Smoothly he walked up to her, gently took her hand and kissed it. He smiled, amused, as her face turned completely red. "You look beautiful, Kyoko."

"I...uh...ah..um.." Kyoko shuddered. Ren just laughed, making her heart melt.

Yashiro squirmed in his place as the aura of love appeared before him.

"May I have your attention?" Ken stood up on stage infront of his crew and cast. Kyoko, Ren, and Yashiro joined the rest of them to hear the big speech. "I like to thank all of you for making this such a success. This really has been a terrific experience for me. I hope in the near future I can work with all of you again!" The group applauded the speech as tears of joy flooded the directors face. He stepped off the stage and the band returned to their music.

**40 minutes later...**

Kyoko watched as everyone conversed with each other; laughing and complimenting each other. Her eyes kept looking at Ren who now was talking to a group of other cast members. She realized now more than ever that she loved him; his eyes, his smile, his charisma. He was so perfect.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow!" Ken joined her. She snapped out of her thoughts. "But a day will come when we all cross paths again."

"I hope.." Kyoko smiled, a slight blush came to her face, "I hope I can...star in your next movie as well. I really enjoyed working with you, sir."

"Momo-chan!" Ken hugged Kyoko for a quick second before stepping back. "Of corse! I already planned on it. Maybe my next movie should be about two lovers being parted by a futuristic war and brought together in order to survive!"

"Excuse me Director. If you don't mind." Ren placed his hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Yashiro shook in fear. _Why did he have to turn around just as he hugs Kyoko. I hope Ren don't do anything that he will regret. _

Ken just smiled. "Of course. You two have fun." Kyoko blushed and tried to protest but no words came to her.

"There is something I wish to speak to you about." Ren stated as he gestured for Kyoko to go outside with him. She followed him. The cool breeze felt fresh as night sky lit up with downtown lights and a few stars.

"What do you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"Would you miss me if I left?" Ren narrowed his eyes. She lowered her gaze to try and hide her fear. She just nodded, unable to express her true thoughts. "I have a job in America that I have to do. It will take me about six months maybe even longer." he explained. She nodded to show she was listening. He couldn't help but feel amused with her sadness. _She really does care. _

"I'm happy for you." She choked out. She leaded against the wall, feeling the cold building against her back. "I hope you do well."

"Thank you." He placed his hand on the wall, hovering over her. "However that isn't what I brought you out here for." She looked up at him with her teary eyes.

"Than what." She blushed.

"I want to asked you something very serious." She suddenly felt a chill down her spine as she saw the stern expression. She had no where to run. What was he going to ask?

"Y-yes?W-what is it?" She stuttered. He smiled, but she could still see the serious look in his eyes.

"I need to know how you feel about me."

"W-what?" She blushed frantically. "We-well..." She couldn't help but think about the kiss they shared only a month ago. How she spent her entire engagement wishing it was with him.

"Well?" Ren narrowed his eyes.

"I-I.." _Why am I so nervous?It's so sudden. How am I to respond. _"I...I...well...I..."

"Promise me this, Kyoko." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Promise me that you won't forget me while I am gone."

Her face turned completely red. All she could do was nod her head in disbelief. _How could I ever..._

Her thoughts were cut off with a sweet taste of Ren's kiss. She remembered the first kiss. Kyoko felt her face burn as she gave into the kiss. The last kiss was suppose to be the last. She feared that she never would experience such a feeling again. Last time, she couldn't enjoy it to the fullest, knowing she couldn't be with him. This time, he was all hers and she could be with him.

Instictively, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, going deeper into the kiss. Ren wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer in. _After all this time, I finally have her. Kyoko finally is with me. For first time, I feel complete. I never will be able to feel this way towards anyone but her. _

After what seemed like forever, the two pulled apart, gazing into each others eyes.

"Promise you will come back." Kyoko spoke her mind. Ren's eyes glittered with affection.

Resting his head on her forehead, "I love you, Kyoko." He replied.

**Thank you so much for reading my story. I may consider doing a sequel to this story sometime in the future. Please reply and hope to entertain you all once more. Thank you to all of you that kept reading and supporting my story ^_^ 'Till next time. **


End file.
